What a difference the night makes
by Peachymom
Summary: Edward's family.How different they are at night would shock you! SMUT! SAME SEX-THEMES! If don't like smut, skip chapters 9 thru 16. First 8,then ending ones!Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or the character's. Stephenie Meyer does though because she is brilliant to bring to

life a family we all wish would adopt us into it !!!!!!

Edward is writing about his difference is in day and night !!

I laugh softly to myself when I think of how people look at us and only see the package we

put out for them. They don't see or know the real us, of course , we work hard to keep it that

way.(LOL) But I wonder what they would say if they saw us behind closed doors?? Would they

still treat us with awe and respect. Or would we be the immorals and weirdos. Well, I know

how they would treat us if they knew our MAIN secret , but I'm talking about us personally

and our "family bonding". Oh well , since we don't let people- well humans that close , I guess

we will never find out!!

I guess I'll start with Carlisle. He's the moral , upstanding Doctor that is revered by this community.

They all know and frankly have been told , that he could be anywhere in the world, he is so

sought after, but he chose this town to live and practice in. It's so surreal that he is a

Doctor. Our kind are appalled that he treats "humans" , why bother when their 'food'?!! But ,

we feed on humans , we are .. well vegetarians (LOL) only feed on animals. We completely

perplex our kind. But if people, being humans, would know what we really are , they would say

monsters , killers and demonic blood-suckers. And hunt us down like they still do in some parts

of the world.

But lets see .. Carlisle...hmmm . He was born in 1640 , well as far as he can figure , and knew

he was around 23 years old , when he had been attacked by an old and very hungry Vampire.

Yes VAMPIRE!! When Carlisle realized what he became , he tried to figure out ways to

destroy himself , but none worked. He then hid himself from humans , so he wouldn't kill any.

But the burning in his throat only worsened because he refused to feed , then one night , he couldn't

take it anymore . But , he had found herd of deers , hunting them , and feeding from them.

That's when he realized , he didn't have to be a "monster", he could feed from , even

then his humanity won over his blood thirsting side. That's when he decided he could help

humanity and treat and care for sick. So, for centuries , he would do just that . Studying

everywhere in the world and treating everywhere also. But , most of that time he was alone. He

had met and befriended some other immortals, but most where the monster he never wanted

to be , so he would move along.

He was lonely. Immortality had its cost. If he did allow himself to become ' friends ' with humans,

well their short life span always made him loose himself in sorrow . He longed to have a

companion , someone who understood and would be there for centuries with him. When what

probably seemed like karma or whatever you want to call it , an opportunity presented itself to him.

The young patients Mother , had asked or demanded, that Carlisle save her son , only he could do it.

When he tells this story , from first time I heard it , to my re-birth date couple weeks ago, it's always

same. Like she knew what he was , and she wished for him to save her child no matter what. When

she died right after asking him , Carlisle looked to her child and saw that he too wouldn't make it

much longer. Carlisle wants , out waying most of his common sense thoughts , stole young man,

took him back to his home. He rationalized that he was dying , so why not try , and if he couldn't

control himself , then it wasn't like he was a true killer. So ,with those thoughts , Carlisle proceeded

to inflict the same type of wounds he himself had .

After three days of watching his young charge go through torment of changing , he vowed to

never do this again. Finally on third day , he opened his eyes. Looking around until they

spotted Carlisle. He had moved back to stand at end of his bed , the young vampire

looked at him ... "Father??" ... " Mother ??"... Carlisle shook his head ,sadly told him

they hadn't made it. But because of his Mother's love , he had with Carlisle's help.

Then he sat down and explained everything to him. Telling him that they would be together

always.

And that's when I realized , Edward Anthony Masen Jr. , no longer exsisted. I was

now Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. And I was looking at my creator ,

friend , teacher .. father .... and my future lover.

Hmm.... well ??


	2. Chapter 2

That young male patient he took that night ,..... was me. Edward Anthony ' Masen ' ,now Cullen. Forever seventeen.

I was the first in Carlisle's new ' family ' , and frankly I thought I would be the last. He had often said that he could

never do that to another again. Carlisle is amazing , and has meant everything to me since my re-birth or whatever

you want to call it. He had taught me everything in my new existence. There has been many times though, that I

wished he would have just let me leave this world in my human life. But , then at times , I can't think of never been

here all this time and viewing all the changes I have witnessed with my own eyes. And even more, I can't thinking of

not having Carlisle's love and support either. Carlisle was well... shocked at my special ability that came right with

me from when my new eyes opened to this existence. I can read people's minds. Yea , I know like something from

a Carnie show . But , its there , ALL the time. I can't turn it off, and believe me I wish that I could. Really some of

the things you see in human's .. well in immartals too actually. Oh well enough about that .

Esme..... hmm... I don't know what we would do without her , NOW!! But at first ,..... can you say JEALOUS .?!!

Well , I told you I can read minds, actually its more like SEEING what people are thinking. Carlisle and I had

been together for sometime, when one night he comes home from working in hospital. He's thoughts where full

of this woman , A HUMAN ,woman . I became so angry at him , that I'm shamed to admit , I was have a tantrum

like some two year old. "Why are you thinking of her?" , "What is so special about this , this HUMAN?" , "Aren't

I enough for you?! ..... I'm not proud of myself, frankly I'm very remorseful about my whole behavior NOW. Carlisle,

trying to explain to me about her then... " Edward, I'm sorry . Really , I just don't understand it myself. In all these

centuries I have never been drawn to a human like I am to her." I was pretending not to be listening and turned

away. But his next comment made me turn quickly back to him. "I'm sorry Edward ,really you know that I love

you. And am very happy with out life. She just draws me. But , she's married and frankly I have my suspicions

that her husband is .... well abusive to her." I became very still with this comment , I have seen too much of this.

He continues.. "She is pregnant too. Due within the next couple of weeks. And ..well I'm worried for them both."

He sighs then , shaking himself slightly. Then he smiles at me , and asks me what I had worked on while he

was away. So, I play for him... which always settles me and seems to calm him also.

About a week after. Carlisle brings Esme home. Telling me quickly why , and why she's so close to death.

Her husband had been abusive, he had beaten her a couple of nights ago . Mostly by punching her in her stomach,

when her neighbors finally where able to get her away from her, she had been in full labor. Her child had been born,

but was traumatized over it himself, had only lived for couple of days. Esme , was beside herself with grief , and

left hospital ,only to go to the cliffs and throw herself from them. He had heard all this through whispers of the

people he worked with. He made his way to morgue where he learned she'd been taken. He told me he just wanted

to see her one last time and say goodbye. That was when , of course, he could smell that she wasn't gone , barely

alive though. And because she had called him so strongly , he snuck her out, and brought her here. I just looked

at him, stunned and becoming angry. "But Carlisle, you had said NEVER again. Now you want this woman...

to become one of us?" .... "Edward, I have to try . I'm sorry ,please believe me. But , if she would be one of us,

she will be everything to me",said Carlisle.

I had wanted to run then. But, I stayed with him. Waiting for the THING , that would come between me and my

savior. She will change everything!!! It would never be the same, for I would have no rights to my Carlisle afterwards.

But I stayed, for HIM!! She was remarkable!!!!!! I sat there watching everything, intrigue despite myself.

Carlisle didn't take his eyes from her. Finally, she opened her eyes, red as the sun when its seems to be on fire.

She looked to her right , like she knew HE was there, and smiled... I blinked at its brightness. "Carlisle", was all

she said, but way she did... I knew she was his. Well, she seems to be mine also. She's been my champion, always

encouraging me and being there for whatever I need. My Mother..... with fringe benefits!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Please review, really haven't had but see have alot reading. Which thrills me, but would

like to know your thoughts. Thanks.

Chapter 3

Rosalie

Well , let's see . Rosalie , one of most beautiful creatures , human or immortal, you could

possibly imagine. Yep, that works !! But..... one of the most conceited , self-centered, and

egotistical ones too!!!! She's spoiled , obnoxious and well we love despite it all.

Several years after Esme came to Carlisle ( and I ) , Rosalie was to become part of our little

family. Carlisle had found Rose after she had been brutallity attacked and left to die on road

after those ' creatures ' had left her there. I wasn't home when he brought her in it. Esme and

I had been to the theatre enjoying our night out , we did this frequently when Carlisle worked

late nights at hospital. We had returned alittle while after he would be home to find him in

his study with Rosalie Hale , laying on his exam table , going through the first part of our

rebirth. Esme had rushed forward seeing the beautiful girl, and then coming to quick stop when

she saw how she looked. Carlisle was washing her face , trying to get her blood and filth off her.

Carlisle had explained that he found her when he was walking home. He had smelled her

blood first , then saw her laying under the street lamp , looking like a broken doll. And well...

he stammered... " I just couldn't let her lay there Esme, forgive me love , but such a waste

of life." I cringed , " But Carlisle, Rosalie Hale. What have you done?? They will be looking for

her everywhere. How can we possibly hide her? And what's to become of us then?? I can't

believe you , and then what , you just couldn't control yourself and make her one of us?? What

were you thinking??". "Well Edward, frankly I saw an exquite creature, broken and dying , and I

knew I could save her. And , I'm hoping , that you and she will be... well I'm hoping she will

mean to you what Esme means to me."

I looked at him like he lost his mind. "Carlisle , Rosalie Hale , well she is most selfish , self-centered

person in the universe. And believe me, her mind is so shallow , that any ideas you have will

not be happening." Esme, playing peace maker, walked over to Carlisle , kissed his cheek

and walks over to me , rubs my arm , " Edward, you don't know that dear. Maybe she will be that

someone special. But if not, we still have a very beautiful new member of our family. " I rolled

my eyes , because Esme was just so happy with whatever Carlisle did , that this new danger

he put us in didn't seem to matter. And looking closely at her, I could see how very thrilled she

was at the idea of having a ' daughter '.

Well, so as I told them , Rose and I aren't like them. But we are true sibling's. Rivalary ,the hate-love

thing and we would both protect the other without a thought , but then would deny it with our last

token of breath ( well... you know what I mean! ) After Rose , had let's say , played vigilante on

the men who had left her to die. She's calmed down , alot but there is still alot of emotional stresses

for her. For one , she is utterly desolate over the fact she will never become a Mother . That was her

one dream. You see it , every time we are out among people , her eyes will follow babies and children

that are around. And , her eyes , become black pools that seem to have no bottome. It's completely

wrenching to us all, and if we could we would give her hearts wish, but that is truly impossible.

Another thing about Rose, she absolutely HATES what we all !!!!! She loves Carlisle , adores him actually.

But she wishes he would have let her die in the streets , then to be what we are. And at times , in my

own head , I wish the samething! She's a true domineering personality , and ' demands ' she gets what

she wants when she wants them. And all of follow exactly what she says , and mostly ENJOYING every

single minute of it.......

Ok, well ?? Next up ... EMMETT .. ( sighs and rolls eyes !! )


	4. Chapter 4

Well , still don't own Twilight or the rest. But I am obsessed with it and all who reside there!!

Stephenie Meyers is the lucky person to come with that world!!

****************************************************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************************************************

FINDING A MATE AMONG THE MOUNTAINS

Rosalie had found her ' soul-mate ' , in early spring , while hunting in mountains. She had left to

go hunting by herself. She had been in one of her moods, hating us and herself for what we were.

And hating what she could never have. She told us she really hadn't ' eaten ' yet, she was just

wondering around. She heard heavy roaring , but not a lion's , but a bear. Then she heard a male

curse above that roar. She soon found both responsible. A very large grizzly that must have just woken

from its winters sleep ,and a large human male. Saying she had watched at first , because really ,

what could she do, she didn't want to interfer with laws of nature. Then a very strong , almost painful

aroma came with the wind towards her, and she stood for another moment, then leaping onto the

back of the grizzly ,she in her beautiful inhuman self , killed the great beast. Laying couple

feet away ,was the human. He had been struck down , after fighting the bear for who knows how

long. His blood , seemed to call her even more strongly . She slowly went toward the still man.

She told us that night as we waited, " Then suddenly I was remembering a small child,

that my friend held. He had same curly dark hair.", smiling slightly , " and the dimples, even

as he layed there you could see them." She suddenly knew that he was suppose to be hers.

But not thinking she would have strenghth to do it, she carried him. Back to Carlisle , for

over 100 miles or more, trying to breathe in his scent. By the time she made it back to us, her

eyes for coal back. Kicking open the door and calling us , she then laid him down in dining room,

on table we never used. Carlisle was immediately assessing him. Rose was telling us everything

while he did. Carlisle looking at Rose now, " Rose dear, wh...what do you want me to do?"

"He's lost alot of blood and well, he shouldn't be alive at all, but it's only matter of time." She looks

at our father, " I want you to change him Carlisle " Well to say the least ,we all stared at

her stunned.

I voiced what we all were thinking, " but Rosalie, why , you above all ,who constantly wishes

Carlisle had left you to die! You would ask this , for this man. I don't understand? , You

resent all we are , but yet , you would be willing to bring someone into an existence you hate??

Looking at me , the Esme and Carlisle, "YES ! He's meant to be mine !!!!! I know this ", then she turned to Carlisle,

" You owe me this Carlisle !!" , then pleadingly, "Please Father ," Carlisle watching her , turns away,

telling me to take the women into next room. Rose of course refused to go, but Esme and I turned to walk

away, but telling them to let us know when we could return to wait with them. Rose sat beside him

for 3 days, never moving and hardly speaking. Esme had tried to get her to hunt, even just behind us

in the small clearing of trees, but she said that she would wait until she could take him and teach

him to be one of us. Finally , on third day , a heart beat slowly stopped, and a new immortal was born.

Ok, did this quick one because there's just sooooo much you can write about Emmett ' sighs '.

Will have more tommorrow. Would really like to hear from you ! Just to see if there is anyone

out there who likes it at all. So please ,please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, still don't own any of Twilight or characters. It's still baby of Stephenie Meyer.

********************************************************************************************************

Ok, so Edward is still writing about his family. He's up to Emmette .

*********************************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************************

Emmette has been my brother from the moment he opened his eyes. He calls me his ' little '

brother, which I hate, but everyone is little compared to him. He's , well , HUGE. Big for a

human , but for us , he's so very impressive. We are all very strong to begin with , but Emmette, well

I guess he could compare him with Hercules. He probably stands 6'5" or better . Honestly , like

Hulk from comics, LOL, he's just not green . He kept those ridiculous curls and his dimples,

of course Rosalie was very thrilled by that. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Rose first , blinked

a couple of times , then in his sing-song voice, had said that he thought his angel had come to

take him to heaven. She , smiled , then had said that he might think she was devil herself when

he realized what she had made him become.

But , after all was explained , and we told him how we exsisted in this ,well life , he became

enthralled. He seemed almost child-like in his excitement and , geezzzzzzzz, the questions.

When Rosalie finally talked him into hunting , he ran out door and was half way up the mountain

before she could catch up to him. Now , most of us have a favorite umm... meal!! And we weren't really

that surprised when the first thing he smelled was Grizzly. It still is , and he loves spring time,

he says that the more irritated they are , the better they taste !!! Rosalie sounds like a human

mother , always scolding him for playing with his food. He throws his head back , boisterously ,

but everything is like that for Em, and laughs. He grabs her up quick , and gives her a smacking

kiss. She'll smack him up-side the back of his head , and call him an idiot. Its hilarious !!!

He's frankly , like having about half dozen children around all the time. He's playful , and exuberant.

He loves to play pranks on people . And unfortuneately , I seem to be his favorite pidgeon. He's

exapperating , and wel love him to ' death '. But bext thing , he simply ADORES Rose. He can

sit and just watch her with this ridiculous smile on his face all day . And she him, but would never

admit it. She even tries blocking me from seeing it , but she's not always careful with it. And frankly

there have been times , where I wish they would , (shivers) the things I have seen !!!!!! But when

she thinks no one is watching , they can just sit and stare at each other, she will tenderly reach up

and smooth the curls from his forehead.

And of course , Emmette is like the rest of us , having a photographic memory , has embraced any

and all learning with zeal. Well , after he pouts about going to school, he just can't help but learning.

I think it annoys him though (LOL). He and I like to do Greco-Roman wrestling . Of course , he

usually wins , but he has to fight for it. I will not give up , and I'm ,well faster than most of our kind.

So , he has hard time catching me. This always aggravates him, and says I cheat with my ' powers '.

Which , well I have , but I deny it and tell him hes just slow old Grizz. This usually causes him to roar ,

and charge me. And he usually wins shortly after. Our family laughs , Rose ,well she shakes her

head and calls us both juvenile's. But we like it better when we can wrestle with an audience. We

can really make it a true battle , strength , agility and wits. And Emmette, well he can move as graceful

as a lion on the prowl. When he pounces , I am his prey , most times WILLING !!!!!

****************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, here's more to it . Hope someone out there is enjoying it !! Next of course ,we will meet a certain little

' Pixie ' and southern gentleman !! Please , please review !!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own any of it , SM does . And yes, she's still lucky dog!!!

ALICE

Well, I guess I can say it here, no one else will see it. Hmm.. well except her , and she knows anyway.

She is my most favored '' sibling '' , my closest confidant and at times the most infuriating of them all.

My adapted sister , Alice. I love her without any reservation , and it just seem to happen over night.

She chose us , all of us , and we are all so very thankfull she did!!

Let me tell you what she has told us . Which actually isn't alot , and we have tried to find out through

the years, but we have found nothing, a true mystery. Alice has no ' human ' memories . She says, and

I have seen, just a BLACKNESS. No light ,no images, nothing. Her first memories , opening her eyes

and seeing bright light , green and brown everywhere and noises she couldn't name. Obviously a ' new born ',

but no one was with her. Then , she said was like a door opening in her head , she saw a male, that

had blonde hair ,and battle scars and wondering by himself looking lost, Jasper. She saw where and around time

they would find each other. And then she saw a group , of whatever name she was , living together and

being a family. She could see how we all were together and deciding then that she and Jasper would find

us and become a Cullen too.

She never waivered , Jasper had told us this after they were with us for along while. It took him alot longer

to warm up to us , so he didn't speak alot at first. When she did , find us, they knocked on the door , when

Carlisle opened it ,not really knowing what to barges in and introduces them both , calling Carlisle,

Esme and Rosalie by names. And asking which room they could move in (LOL) It's one of our favorite memories

ever !! She had moved all my things from the one bedroom , claiming it she said because had best view,

personally I think because it had biggest closets. She is what is known as a shop-a-holic today. Loves

clothes and is constantly buying them for all of us. It's good thing we have the means for her to do this, but then

again ,since she became family ,our income bracket jumped ahead several digits. She is phenominal at

stock market . But ,of course, it helps that she can see the future !!

Thats right , Alice is a fortune-teller, LOL ! She hates when I call her that. But she can see the future, and we

really rely on her for alot of important facts for our daily existance. Now , she's not always right , things will

change if circumstances or decisions by person do. By she so very close most of time , that well you

don't want to bet against her.

Alice is one of smallest , tiny 'people' you will have pleasure of meeting . She is truly , pixie-like or one of

the little people in Irish mythology. Emmette had even started calling her Tink , but quickly dropped it ,

when she turned on him in all her vampire glory and told him not to ever call her that again. (LOL) It was

a sight to behold. The giant and the pixie , with the male that is almost 3 times in size ,backing down.

Well... hmmm didn't really blame hime, she was truly terrifying. Jasper, had just leaned back on his chair,

had smirk on his face while she made Emmette back down. She can take care of herself without his

interferring he had said after. LOL, and Emmette ,well he only calls her Tink when he KNOWS she won't

hear him.

I often wonder if she might have been a dancer , before her change. Because she moves without effort,gliding

along it seems. Even for a vampire shes extremely graceful . She even seems to dance or float into a room.

But , the one thing not small about our Alice, its her VOICE. Wow, she could ( and has !!) felled trees while

were out hunting . She has a well ,squill , that cracks crystal ,and our ears !! If a vampire can become deaf ,

the cause would probably be because of Alice (LOL) Shes super hyper , almost like a human toddler. She

can't seem to sit still . She has the biggest smile , which she wears most of time. But, can disappear just

as quickly if someone crosses her. Her existance , her reason for it she will tell you , is because of her true

love , her mate, Jasper. And the way those two can just look at each other ,without words , is heart wrenching

for someone that wishes to have it too.

Now Alice , shes very special ,and our relationship is true brother-sister. I would protect her from everything and

anyone , truly rip them apart if they would try to hurt her. But there are also times , I could just 'KILL HER' myself.

Especially when Emmette and her become all mischevious and start playing pranks. Grrr.... well anyway.

Its like having our own version of that small human star from the 30's and 40's, Shirley ........

_wonder if I could talk her into finding a dress and tap shoes for the weekend "FAMILY" time._

Ok , well hope you like . Please review !!!!!!

Next up , that southern gentleman , Jasper !!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, next is our Jasper, nummyyyyyyyyyyy, Southern gentleman, well you all know

what I mean !!!

Once again , I don't own any of it.

Chapter 7

JASPER

So, that brings me to Jasper . Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, LOL , its a long name, but

what do you want from someone born in 1800's. Hmm... oh well , I guess I have long name

too. Let's see, well Jazz ,as we call him , he was a Civil War Officer, for the South. And

from what we have gathered, a dam good one too. He had wanted to stay in military for rest

of his life , wanting to do that since he had been small boy. But fate had played out

differently for him. He fallen into grasps of true vampires, and being what they were , they

decided they wanted him to be with them always. He had become the lets say ,Major General

to a newborn clan of vamps., lead by his general ,MARIA. She had wanted to become leader

to the population of us, leading a killing spree across the southern states. But fortuneately ,

the Voltari finally interceted and put a stop to it .

Jasper had left though , before this point. You see , Jasper is an empath. Which , well he

can FEEL whatever a human or vampire is feeling at that moment . And dealing with this

over decades had made him more a shell , he couldn't stand any of it anymore. So , he wondered.

Finally though , fate once again stepped in, but this time it brought him to Alice. I love the story,

she had been waiting for him.. of course she had seen him all those years before , but didn't know

exactly when this would happen. He had come in out of the rain , not wanting to cause attention

being brought to himself. He has said that even though he was scared, because he hadn't fed

for awhile , he knew he couldn't stand out there while it was pouring. So , he entered first door

he found. It was small diner, that was half emptied at the time, she hoped down from a high stool

she been sitting on at the counter and walked to him. She walked right up to him , he was amazed

at the emotions he was feeling radiating from her. And she was smiling at him , he said he had

never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than her. " You've kept me waiting a long time",she

told him. Alice loves this part, she said ,that him being good southern gentleman ,ducked his head

" I'm sorry ma'am." Then she reached out her hand to him , and grabbed ahold of it and hasn't left

it go since.

And they are truly just RIGHT for each other. Alice and her over-excited self, and Jasper with his

laid back personality , just well FIT. Another couple ,that where and are lucky enough to have found

their true soul mate. And yes , it irritates the hell out of me !!!!!!!

But anyway , Jasper is an empath , he can control a person's emotions ,by calming them down ,or inciting

them more. He's very handy to have around for those times when calming is needed. But , see Jasper

also likes to play with people !!! He can send out a feeling of hilarity , which of course makes people

laugh uncontrollably. Or , the feeling of grief , which will make you cry and cry uncontrollably too. But

the worse thing about his ability.... when he sends out the feeling of sexual arousal. GRRRRR......

it's bad enough being in house with 6 other vampires , but when they 6 are mated to one of the others,well

let me say there have been times where I have wished that I could just drown myself to get away from it all.

Worse , because I have all this thoughts and ideas each one want to be done or do to one of them... well

its dam right obscene.!!!!!!!!

And he doesn't stop at just sending out sexual arousal to mated , but to whomever he feels to ,how does

he put it ... " love whatever, or whomever is closest! " . And , well , ummm.... we have!!!! And , its not

pretty site , or well some of it just well perverted. But , after your all SATISFIED , its difficult to hold

a gruge , untill someone brings it up that is. Then you want to get revenge against him, but he can quickly

turn that back around on you. Which I have found out numerous times!! And dam, he's sooooo good at it,

that I find myself looking for ways for him to become the authoriative Maj. Gen. Whitlock !!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Oops...well next up will be BELLA . Well , because it's time !!!! Oh , there is NO Renesemee

in this story. Edward and Bella did NOT make love before she was turned!!! Yes, Edward

refused to back down from his belief that good girls didn't make love until after they

where married !!!!!!!! ;)

Of course all belongs to not me , but Stephenie Meyer , goddess of all CULLEN.

Chapter 8

BELLA

Finally , love reason for my existance , my true love , and MY SOUL MATE !!!!!! Yes ,

after a hundred years I finally found wasn't something I was looking for really ,

well not outside of what we are, but there she was over , the sky , and stars to everything

eternal. And I thank whatever higher power that was out there at the time , that helped

me stop my bloodlust at first meeting her, or I wouldn't have her with me all these

years later. I , well wouldn't have had her at all , except for the time it took me to drain

her life.!! We had a very hard road together , and looking back now , I see where

some , ok ALOT of it was my fault. But it worked out ,THANK YOU TO WHOMEVER!!

But for along time I was trying to believe that she would be better being left in her

human form. To live and eventually die ,like we are suppose to. But , I couldn't stay

away from her. And even though I was scared that I would break her, being the

fragile human she was , she was alot stronger than we all knew. But there was one

thing I was adamant about . NOT having sex with her !!! And she would push at those

boundaries I had in place constantly , but that was just those teenage hormones. I really

don't think she ever realized how close she had come to not existing anymore ,if I hadn't

pulled away from her.

We had finally married after we went to Dartmouth for a year. I was so happy she had

changed her mind for her to experience it. But , she only agreed on a year . But of course ,

we have been back and she now has two masters , and several minor degrees !! But more

tragedy at befallen my Bella. Her parent's , Charlie and Renee and Phil ,had been coming

to see us , traveling across country together , when there had been unbelievable accident.

All three had been some of fatalities , over 50 people. Bella had walked around for several

months , not really seeming to part of living either. It took all of us , my family to bring her

back. It was one of sadest moments of my existance.

A couple of months later, our family came again. And some how , I didn't now , until they

were at our door. It seems Bella had called them all , because ,well, she was ready to

continue her existance , but by being one of us. I was completely blindsided !!!!! And that

has hardly happened to me in over 118 years. Of course , I tried to talk her out of it , why

couldn't she graduate , another 3 years wasn't that long . Bella and my family , they

were all standing behind her, even Rose!!! And , I am ashamed to say it , I left ,ran away.

But this did not stop any of my Bella's plans. She had just said that since I didn't seem

to want to do ' the deed ' , that Carlisle , would do it .

So , they had waited , for a week . But I still had not come back . Alice was growing angrier

at me every time we " talked." Finally night before , Alice had said " you don't deserve her

anyway Edward. She's still going to be a Cullen , but since you won't change her , Carlisle will.

And she can be with us and maybe I can find her another mate who can appreciate everything

about her!!!!!!! " Well , it took me about two hours to get back , I had been in upper Canada.

I had run into the house , it was TWILIGHT , our favored part of day. Carlisle was just bending

over her ,when I yelled.

They were shocked to see me . Alice , the devil-pixie, just grinned , "Welcome home Edward,

Bella has been waiting for you." Bella , walks toward me , smiling like she always has at me

" Alice told me you would come back tonight. I love you Edward, and I'm ready to be yours forever."

I pulled her close and breathed in her special sense she always had to me. Once again, I apologized

to my Bella , telling her I'm more than ready to never let her go. I was petrified , and am so glad that

my family ,especially Carlisle was there. I had managed, obviously , to control myself though , and

after three days of excruciatingly long time to even a vampire, my beautiful Bella opened her eyes to me

and our new life together.

She was amazing to watch . Her transformation , her awakening , and her ability to control herself

in her newborn state. Jasper was perplexed and frankly astounished how she could control it. None

of us had come across this before. It wasn't till about a month after her change, dear friends "family"

really came to visit. And thats when we were told that she was a truly ' gifted ' vampire. She is a

" SHIELD " . She can block things , like my mind reading , or a physical attack by other vamps, with

her mind. Well, when we found out , of course it explainded everything to us , and Bella, she had

said that she was relieved to learn it , because she always thought there was something wrong with her

brain. (LOL).

Well, we were legally married, by human standards. And we gave ourselves to each other in front of our

families and friends by vampire standards. We honeymooned on the Isle of Esme , which of course

was Carlisle's gift to his bride , Esme , all those decades earlier. Let's say , well that we made up

for lost time in our love life . We couldn't seem to control our need for each other the minute we walked

onto those sandy beaches , and thank god , we still can't. !!!

I did have and still do have jealousy issues . I don't like when human males fantasize about her, but I

do understand that they can't help it . She just MORE than most woman. And being a true CULLEN

woman , its even harder ,because they just attract the MOST attention !!!!! I still can't understand

how Emmette and Jasper, and even Carlisle can handle it. But , they growl low, and then proceed to

show all males ,that they belong to them and they don't have a chance in HELL !!!!! I guess I should

include myself to , according to the family , I was always like that but just didn't see it.

So , thats our ' family ' . Most see us as beautiful , and lucky to belong to such as our family is. And

we all would agree. We would and have done anything for each other and well have Alice to tell us

that the future won't change any of it. But , we are thankful , I guess you would say . That humans aren't

very observant, that they take face-value , to that extant. Because ,if they would look under it all ,

they would find out exactly what happens in a house that doesn't sleep !!!!!!!!

Ok, next chapters are defineately LEMONS !! AND SMUT !! AND SAME SEX- SEX , but I'm hoping

you all knew that when you read the intro??! IF NOT , sorry , but IF YOU DID hopefully you'll enjoy it !! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, now the next chapters are.... well .... about the Cullen's behind closed doors!!!

And how they INTERACT with one another..........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward is still telling us about them... so some of it might be a little angrier or more

excitable. He won't like some of things he remembers , but OHHH some he just

loves!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CARLISLE , AGAIN !!!

The upstanding Cullen, yea right !! If people could see what he's really like

behind the mask he wears in public. Wow, would they change their minds and probably

run him out of their town with pitchforks and torches!! Ok, well , maybe not exactly like

that , but you know what I mean.

What I remember about being turned into monster we are??!! Not alot , besides the

burning pain , I do subconsciously remember someone whispering to me , but I can't

say it was actually him. But then again, who would it have been,right?!!! He stayed

with me the whole time. And I have seen some of his memories of those days,

so yes , I know he was there with me. So , when I finally opened my eyes to this new

existance , he was there. He talked with me through my confusion . Answered all my

questions about my parents and told me that my Mother had begged, demanded actually

that he ' save ' me. He taught me how to hunt and helped me understand my ' gift .'

This gift has been both blessing and burden. It helps our family survive together, but

hearing what some humans think and seeing it ... well just not humans!! My first visions

where from Carlisle. It was happening before my year was up as a newborn , but I thought

that because of everything that year is , it was just disgusting visions. I knew these things

happened, because well I have SEEN them in people's minds. But I had never , never had

thought them or wanted to.

It started with Carlisle being home from hospital , first night for almost two weeks. He

had been lost in thought, about a small human child that wasn't responding to the

treatments they were treating him with. Then, nothing , Carlisle can stop his thoughts,

just by looking at and focusing on an object. He then turned to me , " Edward, have

you hunted lately?" , "No, I was waiting for you" ,I replied. He smiled , watching me,

it was then I saw it, him and I , TOGETHER. I shook my head , "No , Carlisle , I..I don't

want that with you." He stepped away from him, he stepped toward me. I knew I was

faster than he, but I had to get out of this room first. I turned to run, but Carlisle had

quickly known what I would do ,and he was in front of me. I walking backwards with my

hands out towards him, he walking towards me.

Suddenly , vampire speed, he had me up against the wall with his hands holding my wrists

above my head. He slowly leaned into me , pressing his body into me , grinding our

pelvis's together. We both gasped at this new sensation. I tried to pull away , but not

like I knew I should... oh god ... it felt unbelieveable. He smiled into my eyes , grinding

himself against me , and said that alot of vampires do not care if their mates are same sex

as them or not. Laughed, that what was happening to us both , it seems like we were like

that.

Both of us had full erections , bushing up against our pants, we grinded into each other.

Some how I knew the age old dance , and we began to pick up our paces. Both of us

seemed to be panting , funny we don't need to breathe , maybe this is something left

over from a part of humanity??!!!! Whatever it was , I was enjoying his quick pants and

smell of sweet breath. Carlisle looked at me , then suddenly , his mouth was grinding

against mine too. It was delicious and so sensual , I almost exploded then. He taught

me how our tongues could dance with each other, and how to bring the other pleasure

from lips and tongues. We were grinding into each other so hard by this point , we could

have damaged ourselves if we kept it up much longer!!!!! Finally , we bothed groaned loudly

and reached an orgasm together.

We stood there, holding each other up and trying to calm ourselves down for some time

kissed my eyes , my nose and finally my lips as softly as a butterflies wing,

and smiled down at me when he drew back. Holding out his hand , he's smile got bigger,

" Let's go hunt , I'm thirstier now", laughing I grabbed his hand and we ran into the night.

Even though we have new family and our own "women", we still have a special bond ,that

no one can or will ever break. We have our own " family nights" ,just Carlisle and I . Maybe

we have someone join us for them..... but thats story is for another night !!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what ya think??? Not too bad I hope. Please review , I see your reading it out there, just

click little box on bottom , only takes a minute and tell me YES OR NO!! I would just love to

hear that LOL ;)

This chapter was actually little tame, there will be at least one , that won't be.... but I won't go

to over board. Hope you liked !!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, sorry about not updating sooner, just really busy around here lately.

But I have alot done, I hope anyway. So, hope you enjoy!!

*******************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************

**I still don't have any claim on Twilight or any of the rest. But only **

**take them out and play with sometimes!!!!! **

*******************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 10

I really couldn't blame Carlisle with falling in love with her. She was exactly the

person I would have chosen for him myself. But it didn't mean I recented her.

Which in it self was difficult , because she was just well....loveable, and so

nuturing to us both. Which I recented her for more! I wanted to hate her , despize her

even , for taking him from me. He hardly even talks to me, let alone wants to be

wtih me anymore. But , I can't help being drawn in by her. ESME!

I was restless, hurt and yes angry. He didn't need me now. She took care of his

' **every '** need. I found myself alone now , when he was home they were snuggled

together on the settee , or in their room. Even hunting is was third wheel, and really

neither invited me with them. I've been even moodier lately, which yes I know is

truely amazing , me moodier??!! And I've considering moving out , and visiting our

friends we've made through the years. This would be an adventure , yes , thats

how I should refer to it , MY ADVENTURE. But try as I might, I really couldn't get

to immersed in it. I didn't want to leave my home , or Carlisle . And Esme, well

she has grown on me,even though I fought hard against that happening.

Lately, shes been very , talkative to me. We can have a deep conversation on music

and then a silly one on a place setting pattern she wanted. She would smile as soon

as she saw me , and lately even giving me quick hugs. At first though, I would pull

away from her, but .. then I realized I missed this . That softness a woman has when

she pulls you in, their smell and those amazing curves. Um... hmm.... well maybe that

last one wasn't a thing a should notice. But hey, I am only 17, LOL !!! Carlisle is still

distant , even when Esme tries to include me in conversations , he hurriedly changes

the topic and even has walked out of room. The first time he did that, I growled deep

in my chest , more like a mournful moan ,and had to leave the house quickly.I had

stayed away for days. Finally returning when I was ready, or so I thought , to tell them

of my decision to leave.

I didn't tell them right away, but some how I realized Esme knew. She would watch me

with this worried frown that showed on her forehead. And her eyes seemed so sad when

I would look directly at her. Which , I couldn't do often , because it upset to think I was

doing this to her. I couldn't even ' hear' their thoughts lately. They both had become

very good at hiding stuff from me. One night , several days after I returned home, we

were all in solarium listening to new DeBussey recording Carlisle had picked up. It was

truely amazing pieces of work. We had discussed it after hearing it , and Carlisle even

seemed to be more himself with me tonight. But , I didn't think it would stay like this and

frankly I had made up my mind. So , " Umm... Carlisel and Esme , could I please speak

with you both about something ?" , Esme, "Of course dear, what's on your mind?"

Taking a deep breath, yea ,I know it was more for courage then necessity. I had told them

about my ADVENTURE I was planning and that I would be leaving by the end of the week.

Well , I stood there waiting , but not a sound , at first. Then, it was like a tearing ,and then

a wailing and finally mournful groans. They were coming from Esme. She sat there, not

moving ,except these noises coming out deep from her throat. Then , vampire speed,

she was in front me , grabbing my hand , " NO NO , Edward, you can't leave us. We're

a family . I need you , we both need you with us ,ALWAYS!! Carlisle sat there, completely

stunned , as I was , on her reaction. She continued her soulful mourning , and sobbing , I

had really expected to see tears running down her face. She was , well desolute. She ran

from the room, slamming their bedroom watching her exist, stood slowly

as if his years in this life had finally caught up to him. Turned to me, quietly saying "Edward,

please , rethink this. I know I've been distant from you,but...but I still need you to be here.  
She needs you here." It seemed like he wanted to say more, but turned and walked into there

room where I could here Esme's crys still.

Well, I hadn't been perpared for that ! But I wasn't going to let that change my mind. I needed

to get away , wasn't I hurting just as badly?!! They didn't need me, they had each other.

I couldn't stay here and be the outsider anymore. I needed too. But , how was I suppose to

say these things , when frankly I didn't know what Esme knew about Carlisle's and my

relationship. Had he been frank with her, or had he let her assume we were Father and Son??!!

For several days and nights, I could hear there whispering, but I couldn't hear it . Even with

our ability of hearing slightest things , they kept it even lower . And they blocked everything

from me , so I couldn't ' hear ' that way either. It was driving me insane !! Finally , though, they

seemed to either except my decision or where just ignoring I even mentioned about leaving.  
Their conversations usually where about moving to another town or even country soon, and

would as me what I would think about it and where we should possibly go. Jumping up , " I am

leaving , you both should make this decision on your own." And with that I would walk out , and

usually go to my favorite spot and stay until sun would rise.

One early morning when I was returning , Carlisle was just saying good-bye to Esme, I was

thankful she couldn't see my reaction. I wanted to rip her from him and claim him as mine, like

he should be. But , I refrained myself and watched from window. Carlisle's hand was holding her

close ,while the other one was traveling along her waist, stopping just at side of her breast. He

then moved it to cover it , and I saw him gently squeeze it. Esme , let a small moan out , and

quickly pulled him to her harder. He laughed quietly and kissed her like he wouldn't see her for

a month instead of hours. It hit me hard , I was jealous and angry . Wishing I was one in that spot.

But , then suddenly, which spot did I want, Esme's or Carlisle's. I shook my head,now I know

I was loosing it. Thinking about Esme like that, what the hell is wrong with me. Walking up to door

I made more noise then I usually would , to let them know I was coming. When I opened door, Carlisle

was just pulling away from Esme. She smiled brightly at me , "Good morning dear, hope you had

wonderful night?" Carlisle, " Good morning Edward." , smiling at me with his crooked grin I hadn't

received since Esme's change. Well, to say the least , I just stood there, not knowing what to do or

say. They both laughed quietly , looking at each other.

Carlisle walked towards the door and me since I was still in front of it. He stopped in front of me,

leaned into me, "Edward , I've missed you" Oh my goddess, I almost came right then. I haven't

had any attention from him for so long , I couldn't control my response. Smirking even more, he

looked over his shoulder to Esme, who was watching this exchange, with well a very rapt wide-eye

look. With a Mona-Lisa like smile on her pretty face. I didn't know what to say or do, so I stood

there like some of kind of idiot. Then , if I wasn't dead already, I would have succombed right there,

Carlisle moved , grabbing me to him, and kissed me like I saw him do to Esme earlier. Then he

smiled at me , turned ," Love you my dear's" , and walked out the door. Well, I couldn't move, I

was frozen just inside the door. Esme ,standing in the kitchen area , started to laugh , moving

to stand in front of me. She looked up and smiled her serene smile , but with some mischief in

it, " Umm.. Edward dear, you really should close that lovely mouth of yours before flies think its

they can make a home in it." She turned , looking over her shoulder and winked, YES she

fricken WINKED at me.

In my room, I was pacing. What the hell just happened?? I couldn't get my head around any of

it. I was so confused and well , excited , all at same time. Did that actually happen , or I am

completely dillusional and wished for it?!! I sat on my settee , my head in my hands , trying to

decide. I could hear Esme's soft humming and her butterfly movement out in main areas of the

house. So , ok, my hearing SEEMS to be working. I couldn't read her mind though, but that

was really a surprise, like I said ,they had been keeping themselves blocked from me for days.

I could smell the lemony scent she was using , so ok, that was normal. Hmm... well what if

I hadn't been daydreaming , fantazing or whatever name you want to give it. What if it all was

real?? OH MY GODDESS, that .... that... I didn't really have words for it. I heard slight knock

on my door before it opened , with Esme standing just slightly inside it. I looked up , and well

froze again. There before me was Esme, standing in just her chemise and bloomers , with stockings,

and heels on. "Dear, I need your clothes, I washing and want to get all of them." , she said quietly.

She walked into room more, closed the door behind her. I quickly stood ,remembering I was a

gentleman. But , I couldn't tell my eyes to remember that. They slowly traveled over her, top to

bottom , and traveled upwards slower. When I looked at her face, she had this smile , that I've

seen her send to Carlisle. But know she was sending to me. She slowly walked closer to me,

I couldn't look away. This wasn't right my conscience told me, but other side of my head, screamed,

and told conscience to shut up. Standing in front of me now , smiling , looking up from me through

her eye-lashes , I gulped ,stepping back away from her. But she just took another one closer. I moved

again only to bump into the settee ,which made me unexpectantly dumped me into it. She laughed

softely, walking right up to me ,her knees brushing mine. " Edward dear, I need your clothes", she

leaned down towards me and started to unbutton my shirt , her chemise lowering as she did and

I could see her breasts down to top of dark circle right before her nipple. Well, being normal ( Yea, ok!)  
vampire teen , my body reacted to her closeness and the view to those plump breasts she so

tantalizingly was showing me.

Before I knew how , she had my shirt off. I heard low growl , almost like a purr. I looked at her, and she

licked her lips. " Edward, your gorgeous dear" , and proceeded to run her hand up and down my

chest. I was even more shocked, and yes excited, but she belonged to Carlisle what was she

doing?? " Esme, what... what are you doing .?" , she smiled seductively and " I told you I'm

washing dear, I need your clothes. " And then her hands where at my belt , unbuckeling it and loosing

the tie. I grabbed her hands, looking at her, " Esme .... please .. um I do it , and bring them out to

you." I couldn't have her hands on me like this, I liked it too much and I was getting embarrassed that

she would soon see this. " Oh Edward, why can't I help you? I know you want me to, I can see

how much dear." She then ran a hand over my obvious bulge . I couldn't move, oh my goddess, it felt

soooo good. She continued to the top of my pants and slowly started to lower them, I had to lift up so she

could pull them down over my hips , slowly down my legs , then finally off completely. She stood over

me , looking into my eyes as I was watching to see what she would do next. I knew we shouldn't

be doing this, but my needs where stronger than my will. She leaned into me, and kissed my forehead,

my eyes ,the tip of my nose and finally my chin. She slowly lowered herself to my lap , sitting facing me.

She leaned her forehead against mine . Whispering to me, " Edward , your my family , I need you

don't turn away from me."

****************************************************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************************************************

Yep, cliffy !!!! Sorry ,lol, I really hate when people do that. But , I know why they do know ,it's about the contro.

;) So , I'll more shortly for ya . Please , please review . It would mean so much to me. Thanks for those reading

hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, as promised . Here's some more to the story . It's continueing with Edward and

Esme , maybe ANOTHER !! Lemony goodness coming at you ;)

**************************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************************

_looking at personal papers and bank accounts , and yep still don't own Twilight or any_

_of it. _**Wishes she had been that genious to , but not even close. **

******************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 11

We sat there looking at each other , our breathing coming faster . I couldn't stand it

any longer. I slowly brought my hands up to her waist and inched my way up her sides ,

to just under her heaving breasts. She lowered her full pouty lips to mine and gave me

several quick pecks, then several longer kisses. She raised her eyes to look at me again,

and smiled almost shyly , and lowered back to my mouth. I growled low in my chest and

she brought her lips down almost roughly to my own. Sliding her tongue along the bottom

of my lip ,asking me to open for her. I pulled her more firmly against me and opened my

mouth , our tongues dueling each other. All you could hear was gasps , and growls

from both of us . We just couldn't get enough. She was so soft against me , her breasts

tight against my chest , the thin chemice didn't hide her hardened nipples , they felt

like small rocks against me.

She pulled back just slightly , but not breaking our kiss, when she took both my hands

and placed them on those full breasts. I felt my hands on their own violation squeeze them

slightly, making her moan and wither against me. And what a feeling that was , to have her

womanly apex right up against my straining manhood. It was even better than being with

Carlisle. Oh my goddess !!! Carlisle!!!!! I started to push her back from me , " Esme, we

can't do this , Carlisle , he would kill me and more importantly it would hurt him." She

looked at me, smiled, brought herself closer to me again. Whispering in my ear, " Dear,

Carlisle and I have been having some very serious talks since you told us you wanted to

leave us. And well.... he told me EVERYTHING." , I was stunned and seemed to freeze

alittle at this. She laughed quietly , " Edward , he still loves you very much , but ... he

loves me too. But... how do I say this... his confession to me , well I found it stimulating."  
Understanding dawned on me and I gapped at her. " You....you... liked it??" " oh yes ,

dear, the thought of you and he,,,mmhhmmm....oh yesss!! "

I couldn't believe I was hearing this . My body enjoyed it even more, making me harder

than I ever was before. "But , Esme, I've never, never, been with a woman.... I thought

after Carlisle and I ,... well I thought I was one of those men who wouldn't want a woman."

Running her hands down my chest , and letting it travel to my manhood, she slowly ran

her fingers over it, "Oh Edward", laughing ,"I don't think you have a promblem wantinig a

woman." She continued to run fingers over me , but then she stopped, and stood up.

Standing directily in front of me, she slowly brought her chemise's straps down her arms ,

till it was pooled around her waist. Holding one of legs up , using the settee to help her,

she unsnapped her stockings , rolling them ever so slowly down those shapely legs,and taking

her shoe off ,to completely take it off. Then , she did her other leg, slower , looking up at me

from under her lashes. I think if I did need to breathe, I would have passed out from lack

of oxygen. My cock was pulsating and harder than ever. She then put her hands up to

her bloomers and started to shimmy them from her hips till they landed at her ankles,where

she kicked them off. Then her chemise followed same path. It was most sensual experience

to date for me.

She climbed back into my lap , and kissed me slow and hard. My hands had returned to

mapping her body and learning every angle. Pulling away from my mouth with groan , " Edward,

we can't , make love like most men and women, but we can enjoy ourselves fully in another

way. I love Carlisle too much to take another that way. But please, please let me love you?!!"  
I understood and , I was trying to think of way to tell her I wanted to at least be innocent in one

area when some day I found my soul mate. I know , sounds so absurb, here I am with this

totally gorgeous woman , NAKED , in my arms and I'm worried about saving at least that part

of my chasity. But I looked in her eyes , smiled, " Yes Esme, I couldn't do that... umm to Carlisle

either. This is bad enough. I don't know how I'll be able to look him in eyes again", I muttered this

last part . She leaned in, kissed me deeply, pulled away ," Well dear, actually Carlisle knows

already. We umm... discussed this. I don't want you to leave us .. and if we need to be more

than just what we have been, well ... " She didn't continue , I sat there gazing at her. Well,

dam, she stunned me again.

" Carlisle knows , he's .... ok with this between us?", I had to ask . " Yes, but he also had wanted

me to save that one thing just for him. And frankly , I think he was extremely excited. " Ok, now

what?!! " Your husband, and mate, is excited about you being with me?" , what????? Looking at

me with lust and laughter , "Yes dear, you see , I told him ...that he could also be with YOU."

OH MY GODDESS !!!!! Ok, I'm in a different universe or I'm having a vampire illness thats making

me hallucinate. " He misses you , and still wants you Edward. But because he loves me alittle ,well

more. He didn't see how you and he could ever be more than friends and hopefully still be family after

what you meant to each other. You... you still love him don't you ??" , I nodded my head " Well,

then see , we can stay together , family , we need each other all us ." She leaned back to me and

took my lips , into such a deep kiss , running her hands down my chest , stomach and finally my

cock. I continue my explorations too. Finally , squeezing her breasts, and running my tongue around

her nipple , she moaning , when I finally took her nub into my mouth she moaned so deeply ,pushing

her pelvis into mine. I let my other hand run down her stomach, stopping at top of her womanly

mound, she grinded her hips into mine. I slowly ran my fingers down through the curls that covered

her secrets and slipped down the lips ,just softly touching small nub of her nerves.

" OHHHHHH EDWARD"... then quickly I grabbed her to me , and rolled her over on her back onto the

settee. Leaning over her, I kissed her ears , drating my tongue into it ,and slowly licking down in jawline.

She moaned louder . Sliding my lips and nose down side of her neck , I found her scare that had made

her what she is. I kissed it , sliding my tongue along its edges and she bucked against me . I groaned

louder than she did. I repeated this several more times, Esme was vibrating ,her whole body under me,

when suddenly she seemed to freeze and let out a growl , so low , I realized she had orgasmed. I was

watching her eyes reopened, capturing hers , " Does that happen with him??" , I suddenly needed to know,

she was shaking her head ," he... he doesn't touch that. He says he can't bring himself to remember

what he did to me." This some how pleased me, growling lowly , I continued kissing her down to top of

her breasts. Watching me from under her eyelashes , I looked back at her same way , smiled my crooked

smile and swoped, pulling her nipple fast and hard into my mouth . She jerked and moaned at same

moment. I smiled against her breast and feasted on her as if she had mother's milk in her full breasts.

Not neglecting either one . I returned to my travels, kissing down her stomach , laving my tongue into

her navel several times, making her purr. Then I slowed down , almost to snails pace. Kissing her ,licking

till I was at top of her mound.

She was writhing under me , moaning and growling , encouraged I continued my downward path. Kissing and

sliding my tongue along the top of her womanly opening. I slowed even more. Coming to her small bundle

of nerves , I flicked my tongue over it and she moaned/growled out , twitching her hips up towards my

mouth . I continued flicking at her bundle, bringing finger up to slide down rest of her opening ,lightly ,almost

featherly like touches. When I found her opening , in dipped my finger in, continueing running my tongue around

and flicking at her at same time. Finally , I let my finger enter her, she completely arched her top half off settee,

growled , and grabbed onto my hair pulling hard. I let out long purr enjoying her fingers roughly pulling me.

I started my in out motions and flicking at her, her hips started to raise just slightly waiting for me to push in.

I added another finger towards making her mumble, "oh soooo goodddd Edward,", smiling slightly , and more

encouraged, and gently used my teeth on her bundle ,sending her closer to the edge. I was pushing in and out

at fast rate and started to almost lap at her bundle as if I was a dog , and her excitement increased even more.

I added another finger , for several minutes , pushing into at almost full vampire speed,and gently bit at her bundle

again, when the loudest scream/growl I have ever heard rang out into the room and probably could be heard all

around our house if we had close neighbors. She vibrated and ground her mound against my mouth , I continue

to lap at her until she started to quiet. Then taking my fingers from her and licking me dry as she watched me

from her half opened eyes, I smiled at her. She returned a smile and purred at me. I came up to sit along side

her and look down at her, "thank you dear, that was totally amazing."

I ran my hands over her breasts as she tried to gather her scenses , slightly squeezing them ,watching her

nipples hardened into little rocks again. She hummed at back of her throat , sitting up , I let my hands fall

from her. She was sitting beside me now, leaned in and kissed me gently. " sit back Edward ,please dear"

Sitting back , until she was able to crawl back up onto my lap, she brought my hands back to her chest, holding

them there and making me squeeze them. She arched her back into my hands letting me know she enjoyed

it just as much as I did. Then she was kissing me, slowly , letting our tongues dance together. Her hands

where everywhere , touching me, learning me as I just had learned her. I growled when her hand wrapped

around my hair and tugged me to her harder. Then she lowered her mouth to my neck, kissing and licking

even bitting slightly . Her lips continued there slow decent , stopping at my nipples to show attention to them

as I had hers. My growling seemed to be continous now . She climbed off my lap , continuing to kiss me

and flicking her tongue into my navel. I jumped slightly making her smile against me and chuckly softly. She

lowered herself to the floor in front of me, looked up at me and smiled that sexy smile she had ,and continued

down, kissing and licking until she was at base of my cock. My breath , ( YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN !)

stopped , the wait was hours long ,it seemed to me. " Well... dear , your certainly much a man". , I

smirked and then moaned so loudly when her lips and tongue traveled up my length. She kissed the head

licking around it , then slowly , lowered her mouth down. Sucking and licking as she did. Then doing the

same on the way up, moaning low in her throat as she did, that just added to sensations her mouth

was giving me. I put my hand on her head as she continued her up and down administrations on my cock.

Letting my fingers crawl through her curls. She had an amazing mouth , why would anyone want to share

this , but thank the goddess they are. She was going faster now, using her hand on her up swing , licking

the head and bobbing back down . I couldn't help it , my hand in her hair contracted, pulling and pushing

to help her along I guess. Suddenly , a tightening low in my stomach brought attention to what was going

to happen to me , "Esme, let go , I'm going to cummm..... " She just looked at me and smirked while

continuing . I lifted my hips off settee and made her take me deeper into her throat , and shoot my cum down

into her throat and mouth. She was moaning and swallowing all she could . Her tongue continue to lap

around my cock until she had left not one speck of me behind . Then she picked up her bloomers and

wiped her mouth and chin off. I looked down at her feeling more relaxed and happy in so long I just

grinned like a fool. She returned a smile , and smirk of her own . Standing up and leaning down over me,

she kissed me lightly on lips , " Now try to leave us Edward." And with that she picked up her clothes and

mine , walked towards door, looking back at me and giving me a wink.

I was half laying and sitting there, totally sated , growling and purring . Then , her comment and wink , I was

laughing like a maniac. OH , yes , dear Carlisle and Esme, try to get rid of me now !!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi , sorry so long updating . Ok, so next chapter is up , and I'm hoping to get another

one up really next day or two. Yep , still Edward writting about all his family.

But what the good folks of Forks don't see, behind closed doors!

******************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************

Well, still don't own any of the wonderous books, or the characters !! (DAM!!) But because

SM is so great , she doesn't seem to mind us taking them out and playing with them in

other ways!!!!!

********************************************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************************************

Our beauty queen vamp!! Carlisle's Kitten !! Emmette's sex-capade partner !!! To me, biggest

Bitch I've had tormenting me for over 80 years !!!! She's a prickly , sharp thorn to most of us...

but..(yea I know always a but)...she's very protective of us all. And would protect us till

death,ummm.... firey death... for us. But really , after 80 years... you think they would make

her act her actual age!! Always whining and pouting till they give in. They being , Carlisle, Esme

and of course Emmette. Especially Carlisle and Emmette. If they could only see how they

look to us sometimes... like a white lump of clay , and master sculpter is Rose!!!

Of course, Carlisle being her FATHER, he seems to be worse. Example's, well of course

first one would be , when she to went after those animals. Of course Carlisle forgave her

without question ( and o.k. I couldn't really blame her either!) but really ... shouldn't he at least

have told her she was wrong?! , that they could have been punished the natural way?! , by

human law?! NO, of course not. He just pulled her in his arms, and stroked her hair , telling

her it was over now, and that she could get on with her new life...and all this time ,she would

purr, LITERALLY, and snuggle closer to him. But Carlisle doesn't have to suffer like I do!!

When she's sitting and staring off , she's remembering her vengance, gleefully . I see it , over

and over and over!!!!! And believe me, Rosalie should hire herself off to any government, her

brand of torture, well enemies would be begging to tell her all their secrets!!!!!!!!!!!

But , Carlisle and Rose , truly have a special connection. When Rosalie was in her stages of

re-birth , screaming and begging someone to kill her, well Carlisle would whisper and stroke

her arm or hair, and shocking us, Rose would quiet down!!!!! I've never seen that before. And

when she opened those impossibly beautiful red eyes of hers, she looked at Carlisle, tilting

her head sideways slightly. She smiled, " Carlisle-Daddy??" Carlisle smiled, going to her ,slowly

"Yes my little Kitten, welcome to the family" Well , he took her out on her first couple hunts,

just the two of them. Even stopping Esme and I to stay there, they would return later. At first,

both Esme and I, stayed , not wanting to cause any reasons for Rose to loose soon,

we were both becoming alittle angry over being left behind, she was our ' family too '

Well, eventually , I couldn't take it. It's been months and we still weren't "ALLOWED" to hunt

with them. Esme and Carlisle seemed to have been argueing over everything , and well

things just wasn't right in our home. Then , one day Carlisle invited Esme to join them both.

I started to stand too, thinking an invitation would quickly follow to me. But NO, Carlisle

looked at me, shaking his head, "I'm sorry Edward, not yet . Rosalie will be ..um comfortable

with Esme, but she's still having difficulty being alone with other men..besides myself naturally."

I looked at him , trying to hide my hurt, but I told him I understood. NOT!!!! Then Carlisle looked

at me, smirked, " Well soon you can _**enjoy hunting**_ with her too." Baffled , I shook my head yes.

Well, the three of them would leave together , for hours . Coming home well satisfied , by the

looks in their eyes anyway. This continue for weeks, and I was fed up with it!!!! So, one night I

followed them, staying down wind and out of their lines of vision. They came to an area , a 'meadow',

that I have never seen. Stopping quickly and trying to blend in with scenery , I watched. And

learned many things, sometimes wishing I would have stayed home. There in the middle of this

clearing, Carlisle pulled both Esme and Rosalie close to him. Leaning down to kiss Esme, thoroughly,

then turning to Rose, pulling her closer to him, and KISSING her just as thoroughly!!! What?! I was

stunned , and then ...well ANGRY and HURT!!!!! Wasn't I enough for them ???!! Is this the reason

neither of them had sought me lately??!!!!

I stayed hidden, watching. Soon they all standing together , clothes mostly off and hands and lips

reaching out to each other. Rose and Esme, well , they seemed particulary playful with each other's

body. Carlisle enjoyed watching!! Well, ok, I wasn't turning away either! They both are so different

from each other, both so very beautiful. Then,play time was over. Rose pulled Esme to her,slamming

the smaller Esme to her,holding her by her hair. Of course , I could hear everything as if I was standing

there with them. " Esme..you ruined my new dress you little bitch", Rose said in tone even I never

heard. Esme lowered her head , "I'm sorry , ...the stained wouldn't come out .... and I tried something

just.." , Rose smacked her face "SHUT UP, I didn't tell you to talk"...Esme whimpered..lowering her

head even more. It was like a bad play , but I couldn't look away . Rose , putting pressure on Esme's

shoulders , made kneel down in grass. "Well ... you shall be punished!" . I could see Esme visibly

shudder , " Please...please ... it won't happen again", Rose laughed and slapped her again, " But

it had already happened , and I left you go with just small warning. So now, maybe you will remember

after this." She turned to look towards Carlisle, " Bring a switch , quickly now" . Carlisle ,smiled and

ran over to small tree, pulling the whole thing out and running back to her. Smiling hugely, he handed

it to Rosalie. What the HELL??!!!

Rose, looking at the small bush-like tree, sneered at Carlisle. His smile disappearing quickly," You

idiot!! A twig , not a dam bush!! I'm surrounded by complete incompetants!!" she yelled at him. Grabbing

the bush, she started smacking Carlisle with it, everywhere she could reach. I watched this man, the

man I completely respected and looked up to, become a quivering ,pleading imbecile. "Please, I'mmmm...

sorry sooo sorry my pet... " She growled , "Don't call me that ridiculous name. I , am NO ONES PET !! "

She continued striking him with the bush, seemingly loosing herself in this weird punishment. Then she

threw the bush-like tree behind her, seeming to have calmed herself with her out bursts. Reaching her

hand out and touching Carlisles hair , almost tenderly now, purring to him " Now ,now , you can redeem

yourself to me." , he looked up at her quickly a light shining out of his eyes again. "Yes , anything Kitten"

At that point, I tensed , thinking she would start hitting him ,this time with her fists. But she smiled at

him tenderly , " Yes Daddy , your Kitten needs a switch , a small tree limb.", continue to play with his

hair, " Please?!! Can you do that and maybe I will allow you the honor of punishing this stupid bitch."

Carlisle , smiling , jumps up .. quickly pecks Rose and runs to small tree. Taking a thin long limb, and

pulling off the leaves, brought it back to her. Then ... almost like she was royalty,bowed , and

extended it to Rosalie like it was precious gift. Smiling, reaching down to his chin, she brought him up and

pulled him to kissed him , slowly... " Yes my wonderful Father, you shall have some of the...

pleasure too." Esme shivering ... and starting to sob..."Please ....please... " Rose , turning sharply

" You... quiet...I'm tired of hearing you". She walked to Esme. Smiling this sneer-like grin...." Take

the rest of clothes off , NOW !!" Esme , still sobbing..stands and slowly takes her under garments from

her small frame. I can't believe I'm witnessing this!!! Rose, " Now ".. pointing to small boulder." lay on

your stomach here." Esme moving slowly , for us, started forward... Rosalie yells at Carlisle, " Give

the stupid bitch some help." Carlisle grabbed Esme by upper arm and vampire speed , had her at boulder

laying face down. Rose smiled even wider, " Oh Daddy , yea , so quick for his little girl.", she purred to him.

Then just as quickly , she turns to Esme, with switch being brought down hard on her lovely buttocks.

Leaving a thin red welt on it, Esme jerked, and cried out. Rosalie quickly gave her two more stinging

smacks. Esme seemed to sob-moan after last one. Rose , turning to Carlisle , " Here Daddy, you

finish this for me." And he steps forward and grabs the switch. What?? NO, he can't , not his Esme!!

I quickly learned that yes he could, and seemed to ENJOY it. Two more quick smacks, Rose standing

in front of Esme now, pulls her head up by her hair. " Now, you will never ,NEVER ruin anymore of

my things will you?".... Esme, sniffling..." NoNoNo, never.." Rose smiles , almost , looks to Carlisle, "

Five more Daddy.", walks to side of boulder. Esme visibly shaking even more now. Carlisle raises his

arm.... one ... two... I could here moaning..three...now it was louder...four ...and finally, the fifth one.

Suddenly , there was scream, from Esme... but not scream of pain... but of pleasure!!!! Carlisle seemed

to breathing rapidly... Rose too seemed to have glint of pleasure on her face too. She quickly returned to

stand in front of Esme. Pulling her face up to her, smiling .. tenderly now.. " Now ..shhhh.." stroking Esme's

cheeks..." thats my brave girl." Then leans down and kisses her , on her seems to be

trying to calm herself, smiles at Rose, " No , thank you ", and grabs Rose's hand , and kisses it back.

Ok, what??!!!!! Rose helps Esme to stand and pulls her into a hug. Esme lays her head on Rose's chest,

smiling like a child whose mother just forgave her of the most unmentionable sin!! They stood that way for

long time. I slowly backed myself out of my hiding space and ran home. I just couldn't believe what I just

saw. I've never.... imagined anything like that. That was , well , SICK!!!! And what was worse, Esme

had orgasmed, one that seemed stronger than any I have given her !!! And... and... worse than even that...

I have biggest hard-on I ever had too !!!!!!!!!!!!

****************************************************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, well.... that was disturbing and well,.... kindof enjoyable !!!!!!!!!!! ;) So.... I see there are people out there

reading, but ... not leaving reviews of any kind. Like it , hate it... whatever !! Please , would love to hear from

you. New chapter soon, promise !! I might have another similiar to this, or move along to another person(s).  
Not sure yet. Ok, enjoy it ....LOL


	13. Chapter 13

Edward still telling us about his family and their huh... closeness and attachment to each other.

Resuming from where last chapter ended. And well,...... enjoy !!

****************************************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************************************

Nope still don't own anything. ;(

****************************************************************************************************************

Daring or Dominance?!!!

_And...and...worse than even that...I have the biggest hard-on I ever have had too!!!!!!_

I can't get the images out of my head, and the other head is well ready for anything to help with them.

Standing there looking through the trees from which I came from, wondering what they are doing now!

Are they still as I left them, or maybe hunting or maybe....well my imagination was working over time.

I lower my hand to lightly run it over my straining erection, hoping to push it back. But it made it even

more painful. Bringing my palm over my britches, I slowly move my hand up and down. Closing my

eyes enjoying the sensation, beginning to imagine its not mine.... _beautiful white slim hand , running_

_up and down outside of my britches. Rubbing my erection slowly but steadily, increasing pressure._

_Moaning and moving into this glorious hand I open my eyes to smile at my Esme.....but wait...looking_

_up higher than Esme stands ,I look directly into the stunningly beautiful face of Rosalie.!!!_

My breath hitches in my throat , and my hand drops from my straining pants. Shaking my head at

those images, I freeze up slightly , standing there trying to control myself. Quickly, I turn and run from

the house again. Following the path I had run from, finding myself back to my hiding spot of earlier.

Lowering myself further in bushes hiding me, and look to where I last saw my family. There in the

clearing of this meadow, Esme and Rosalie, still standing in an embrace. But a tight embrace, with

them straining against each other from lips to their thighs. Their hands roaming each others backs ,

sliding up and down as if their stroking each other. As I'm watching each bring a hand to others breast,

softly touching and squeezing the others. Esme backs out of their embrace just enough to look up at

Rose, smiling sweetly, she runs her fingers ever so softly over her nipple, then pinches it and her smile

widens as Rose moans loudly. Esme continues with this slow movements, lowers her mouth and I can

see her tongue slow trace the outside of nipple , and then she flicks ,laving it with moisture. Closing my

eyes for just a moment, and lowering my hand wants again to front of my britches,I start to rub myself

again. Opening to watch, Esme is now seemingly suckling Rose's breast, her moans are very audible

now , and she has hand on the back of Esme's head holding her there.

Esme smiles , then she stops and steps back from Rose. Rose's eyes open and watch her, looking

like she's going to snap and start the punishment again, while trying to hide how aroused she is. Then

to my surprise, and complete enjoyment, Rose is lowering herself in front of Esme. Esme smiles,

you know that saying , when someone looks like they swallowed the canary?? , well I completely get it!!!

Esme , " Yes dear , on your knees. You have your 'fun' , now it's mine." My hand starts move slightly

faster, enjoying myself at this turn of events. " You have enjoyed yourself at my expense ,dear girl,

which even though I eventually enjoyed it too. I can not let you think you will have the upper hand in

this family. Now, crawl to me!!" Rose, lowering her head through this entire thing , slowly walks over

until shes kneeling right in front of Esme. Esme, taking things into own hands(literally!) pushes Rose's

face into her sweet sex, and rubs herself over Rose's lushes lips. Rose then , to my enjoyment ,darts

her tongue out to lick at that sweet slit , Esme moans lightly. While I stand in bushes watching this

incredible sight , my hand starts moving faster, but not happy with the cloth standing between me and

my relief ,I untie the britches and let them fall to my feet. I grab onto my manhood with no barriers between

it now, and start to pump myself.

Esme has both hands on Rose's head seeming to holding it hostage as that long thin white tongue brings

her closer to another orgasm. I start to pump faster , oh yes I'm enjoying this as much as Esme is. Then

I see Esme throw her head back even more, and long glorious moan escapes her lips and her body seems

to having small spasms,she groans out her orgasm. Closing my own eyes once again, as I feel my own ,I come

seconds later. With a satisfied smile I'm sure I had on my face, I opened my eyes ,then startled, letting a

gasp escape me. Standing right in front of me ,and smirking at me is...... **Carlisle!!!** Oh my goddess!!!

Then it hit me, I didn't see Carlisle the whole time I was watching them. Standing there, with my manhood

still in my own hand , my britches laying around my feet and orgasm noticeable in front of me , .... wishing

for a hole to open and swallow me up. Carlisle just smirks bigger and quickly ,grabs ahold of my arms ,dragging

me out from my hiding place. I stumpled to my knees because of my feet being tangled in my pants.

Laughing Carlisle says.." Looky what I found my dears. We have a peeping tom, not just that , but a

perverted peeping tom.", he had turned to Esme and Rose as he said this. At first they both had stood

there seemingly frozen with horror, but as he said this , they laughed and started to walk towards us. I

tried to hurry to stand , but Carlisle pushed me back down and stood over me waiting for the women to

walk closer. They both had a look of utter , well ... glee on their faces. "Well well, it looks like we have a

little boy who doesn't understand that playing with himself is a bad bad thing." Rosalie smirks out. Esme

laughs her bell like giggle , " Yes dear, it is a bad ,bad thing to do. Hmmm... well there's only one thing

we can do now dears," Esme tells them " we must get another switch and teach him a lesson." My head

snaps up at this, my eyes widen... and ohhhh , I can't seem to be able to protest. But , a part of my

body twitches at this news, and I can't tell if its in sympathy or want!!! No , no , why would the thought

of being beaten excite me?!! I ....I can't want them to do that to me?? Can I??

Before I can answer these questions , Esme and Carlisle each grab me by my arms and quickly bring me

to same boulder Esme had been laying on. Rose is standing before me with the switch she had used earlier.

She looks at me , stopping at manhood , and smiles... " Well...dear brother...your not as young as I assumed

you were." breathlessly at me. Carlisle and Esme smirk nowingly at her, and laugh quietly. I am then forced to

lay over the boulder while be held in place. Rose reaches down to completely taking my shoes and pants from

around my ankles, and then tears my shirt off me also. Now , I'm laying there, completely bare and to my

complete and utter amazement, enjoying it !! I'm sick and deprived , what is wrong with me?!!

"Esme dear", Rose purrs, " I think you should have the honors first." Esme smiles bigger and she and Rose

change positions, with Esme holding the switch in back of me and Rosalie holding me to boulder. Esme

steps closer and whispers in my ear , " You've been a bad boy Edward. Playing with yourself when one of

us could have done it for you." She flicks at my ear with her cold tongue, making me moan lowly , then suddenly

her arm comes down and delivers her first smack against my buttocks. I whimpered and jumped , feeling a

twinge in my lower abdomen. She continues to talk ,but standing behind me," You will not", smack , "ever do it"

smack "again!!" Then quickly delivers two more smacks, I whimper and twitch at it smack that is delivered. Esme

says " Carlisle dear , its your turn." They switch places. Carlisle leans into my ear , licks around it before saying

anything , making my breathing hitch, " Edward , you disappointment me" , smack ,and this is so much more

forceful than Esme's where. " You know a gentlemen never," smack , "NEVER" , smack " masturbates out in the open."  
He continues to give me two harder smacks than the others. I'm moaning and that pressure in my stomach just

continues to build. He then moves to Rose's side and they change spots. She smirks at me , and leans into my ear

also, " Well my dear brother," she quickly darts her tongue into my ear, " didn't Mom and Daddy teach you to share?!"

Shakes her head and steps back , " From now on ", smacks , " if you touch yourself" , quickly smacks me twice,

"you will be punished " smack , "very soundly from us all " Then, while my body seems to have lost all reasoning

and is more excited than I can remember , she smacks my ass harder than any so far ,convulses into

a complete mind blowing orgasm!!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

There you go !! All of them , umm...into enjoyments of each other !! ;) I'll be going onto more of family next chapter(s) but....

don't worry , I'm sure they will make an appearance . LOL


	14. Chapter 14

More?!! Oh yes there is !! ;) Same as before , Edward writing in his diary and remembering his life and

the ENJOYMENTS he has gotten from it and his family !!

***********************************************************************************************************************'

Looks around again~ and once more , owns nothing , nil - nada of all Twilight. Wishes and dreams , but

they haven't come true ..... YET !! LOL

************************************************************************************************************************

Emmette and Rosalie have to be the most sexual beings I've have ever met. From moment he opened

his eyes and seen her, theres been sensual aura around them continously. Its been an experience to us

all, and not always good ones, with these two in our home. All Rosalie has to do is look , or call him , in

a certain way .... and geezzzzz he looks like a boulder come to life. He will literally bowl you over to get

to her. Esme and Carlisle had to set some rules down , first and main one, NEVER IN FRONT OF US !!

and other one , which Esme requested , NO BREAKING OUR HOME ANYMORE !!

Yep, they literally have destroyed houses ... umm.. barns , garages and old church . LOL . Esme as

even built them their own homes , but to only have them return to our house because theirs , literally,

was falling down. Sometimes right around them !!! If you remember the noise of a severe thunderstorm ,

all the rolling thunder and the window shaking after.? Well thats Em and Rose when they are mating,

totally primative and animalistic . I've seen them being tender with each other and us , but when its

the two of them, well... its not about tenderness , its purely want!!!! And if someone is watching , well

that just increases their lust. Hunting trips with those two , well , unless were hunting grizzlies , they

don't get alot of feeding.

They've enjoyed themselves , and in almost 60 years together, they haven't run out of desire for each

other. But , then again.... they have had other's ...together and seperate. But always remembering

that each other is there one true love , I'm sure they probably had to find that jealousy monster ,but

its never stopped them from loving each other. Seeing Emmette , even after all this time , still makes

me ponder who we should give thanks to. He is just , well most impressive male , I've ever seen. Especially

physically , he has muscles over muscles . Slightest movement of his arms and his muscle ripple ,across

his chest and his stomach ,well not your typical 6 pack,nope he has a 8 pack. His just unbelievable.

Now Carlisle ,Jazz and I are well buff as we say today ,too. But compared to Em, we look like young

men who haven't reached maturity yet . It's ridiculous and yep I recent it ALOT !!!

But whats even more impressive about him , his is well man-hood . Yes , ok, I have penis-envy !!!!!

I can remember first time we saw him , in well all his nake glory. During is re-birth . Esme and Rose

had decided to clean him up some ,since he was still covered in his and the grizzlies blood. Even

human , it was well impressive. And both Esme and Rose , well , they stared at him as if they had

been given the most best gift on a Christmas morning !! It was appalling , and Carlisle and I both

felt very unappreciated by the women in the family all the sudden.

They had only covered him in light blanket , because ,well we didn't know how much bigger he would

be after his transformation. So , once he opened his eyes and found out everything ,he jumped down

from table he'd been lying on. Dropping the blanket , I remember all of us just staring . Good lord he

built like a bull !! Both Rose and Esme seemed to draw a human breath so they could let it out in

whoosh. Both eyeing him like candy and grinning like well .... soon-to-be well feed cats !!! I looked

towards Carlisle , and he had almost same look on his face the women did !! And me , well I was pissed,

here we go again I had thought !

Rosalie kept him to herself for almost 2 years though. Much to dismay and anger to us. He was our family

too , and we wanted , well fringe benefits. Carlisle , well he was one to get to him first. LOL . Much

to his Kitten's anger. But , Rose being Rose, soon joined in and being center and middle of them, she

was purring for days after. Esme , lol , she attacked him--LITERALLY!!-- while they were hunting

and she returned dirty with hair wildly flying about her . But gave the most catty smirk at Rose , before

she went to her room to clean up. Emmette, never seem to really care whom he was with and what

was going on. He's just so sexual and his need seems to be greater than all of ours.

Of course I've mentioned that Em and I like to wrestle together. Amusement , boredom and our wanting

to best each other is main reasons. But , well I ENJOY , our times wrestling. Having his body sweaty , and

sliding over mine....hmmmm!!! Oh, yea, well that was before all the ' family togetherness ' that has been

going on. Outside at start of our wooded area, is soft and grassy, our usual spot for wrestling. The other's

had gone hunting , or really , play-time , together . We had decided to continue our match, it was never

ending . We stripped down to just our boxers because late night heat of summer even gave us a hard

time. Well , grabbing and flipping , our slippery bodies rubbing against each other. Well... my body

was becoming very interested in it all . When Em put me in a move that left him above me , with him

holding my arms behind me, our pelvis rubbed together. I moaned, well I couldn't help it!! And well Em

was also EXCITED about it.

He slowly let my arms go , staring into my eyes , he slowly ground his magnificent beast into mine.

Making both of us groan and twitch. Then because I didn't protest or try to move away ,he did again,

a little harder. Ohhh goddess, it was amazing , and I pushed back against him ,letting him know I

wanted him too. Emmette doesn't move slowly , he swoops and almost attachs you. And well

you don't want to deny him anything !! He's rough ,yet some how tender because you know he can

literally bend you to anyway he wants you. But he's never intentially put his strength against you,

with his over-powering masculinity , you bend for him anyway he wants you.

Both of us devouring each other's mouth , and grinding our bulging erections together , moaning and

nipping at each other anywhere we can. When , he flips me onto my stomach and rips my boxer from

my body. He also releaves himself of his , kneeling behind me, he raises me onto my knees. Rubs

his hands over my backside , he starts to rub his beast against me . Making sure my pre-cum hits

my rear button. Several times after this , he suddenly pushes himself into me , making me scream

and cry out at suddeness. It's painful and I have feeling he could split me in half. It was actually the

most sensual experience I had had up until that time!!!

Really , though , we haven't repeated that too much. Because he did do some damage , nothing that

didn't heal quickly but still .He ran , wouldn't come home for weeks after. Finally , I had to go to him!!

At first he kept himself hidden , until I literally had to tackle him to show him I was truely well and

still wanted him to be apart of our family. Well, he came home with me. But things weren't the same,

we didn't have our ' family times ' like we had been having . I really don't remember what snapped us

out of it .... OH YEA !!!!!!!! It was when we had new member's join our family......

***********************************************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************************************

There's another one for you . Hope you like . More soon !! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi !! Well here's another chapter. Warning, maybe offense to some. Contains some bizarre fantazies!!

But what's not to love about someone else's fantasies , right??!!

***********************************************************************************************************************

Oh , and of course I own nothing. Just using them to live through make believe people's lives ( whom

seem to have more of a life than I do!!) Yep sad , very sad . ;)

***********************************************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************************************

FANTASY : NEED SOME HELP?!!

It still amazes me that Alice decided to ' join ' our family , well , even after KNOWING ALL about us. She

has SEEN everything, but yet she and Jasper still showed up wanting to apart of us all. And believe, she

is very special part for some of us. Just like everything Alice does , she jumped right into the whole of the

Cullen's. She's totally amazing. And if she wouldn't have had Jasper with her , well... she would be mine!!

Yes, I love Alice, probably always will . But she had her chosen mate and I , finally, have mine. So, we

share our alloted time with each other with care and oh yea..... passion !!

For some strange reason , most of our family seems to feel Alice is good for umm.... fulfilling fantasies !!

And yes, when I first saw her, I imagined her in some little outfit, but then I recognized her as ALL woman,

no matter her size. Well , most of the others have too. She can fulfill you no matter what , as all Alice, or

any fantasy you may wish to try. She's more than willing , and with that engery she has, well your well

satisfied! Ok, let me give you alittle of what happens around here, well fantasy side of it . LOL .

Well, Carlisle's fantasy , well totally disturbing and wrong , and frankly I don't want to go into too much.

But it consists of Alice wearing a fancy little girls dress, with ruffles around bottom and little matching

pants. A huge lollipop , skipping and Daddy's little girl. _shudders _Ok, well enough, I hate to write about

it when unfortuneately I can see it in my mind. Its one of those things that I wish I could bleach from my

mind and eyes!!!!!!

Rosalie's fantasy . Well... it's slightly disturbing too I guess. But being a male, it does have certain ummm..

peter-meter factor. LOL ,sorry. Now don't get me wrong , Rose likes when she and any of the woman just ,

well, can be themselves with her. But every now and again , she has this fantasy thing. After she and Alice

talked after.... well...after, Alice said that she would help her live that . Rosalie was stunned , and then

well ... like a hurrican force she made sure she had what she needed for her girl-antasy!!!!!

She found a seamstress , who could make her items. OK, well , its embarrassing to tell you what , ok, I'll

get to it. Umm.. well several bra's in different colors , that could used by new mother's. Ok , ok, nursing

mother's!! They look like something you could by at any lingerie store , but she had to have them made when

ones at those stores went , well sexy enough! She also had very chic blouses designed, so that they could

be used by nursing mother's as well . But were pretty enough for her to wear out some place nice and still come

home to her ' baby.' Other items that were made, well , I think there called buntings. What they really are

are sacks , with head and arms only sticking through. Several bonnets, and for other's in the house , several

dresses with ruffles and matching pants. Yep, well , I did say we didn't use this stuff !!!! OTHERS do!!

~~FANTASY TIME~~

Baby-Alice sitting middle of bed , wearing bunting and bonnet , wailing !!!!! Mommy ( clue Rosalie ) comes in

looking like shes ready for a night out on town or just back from a board meeting. " Mommy's coming darling",

she croons. _yep Rose croons. _She picks up Baby-Alice and heads for the double rocking chair near the bed.

She carries with her a bottle , adult sized, and cuddles the Baby close to her, " There, there darling , is that

what you want?" Baby-Alice is happy , drinks bottle ( ohhh ,this has blood in it from an earlier hunt,usually

gotten by Emmette) But then suddenly , Baby-Alice , throws the bottle down, and starts to wail again. Now

Mommy , well she can't reach the bottle and Baby is getting more upset. "Oh dear, I'm never going to get you

to stop this, am I?!", but she kisses Baby's forehead and smiles sweetly. ( yes I know , scary!!!!) Rose reaches

to her ' special ' Mommy's shirt and pulls the hidden material away ,exposing the red bra, which she unsnaps

the cup. Meanwhile Baby-Alice is holding onto Mommy's other breast, kneading on it with little fingers. Mommy

finally has her tit out , and Baby eagerly puckers her lips and starts to suckle on it. And this continues until

Baby has suckled both sides. Yep , well , its not my fantasy !!

~~ END FANTASY~~

But my favorite one , LOL , has to be Emmette's. It consists of a pixie costume and over-sized net !! And its all

I can do to write this down with my writing looking unreadable. Alice , being Alice and because she knows I

would LOVE this one , keeps her mind wide open for me to SEE all. And believe, its hilarious and disturbing!!!!

Its all I can do not to laugh right in Em's face , for days after. I usually grab my Bella and we have a week away

somewhere till I can settle myself down. Of course , I haven't said anything to anyone, and yes its extremely

hard not to. But well , I like my arms and legs where they are LOL.

~~ FANTASY TIME~~

_picture a huge net , like butterfly net , seemly to fly in the air. Chasing something up ahead , you can make _

_out set of wings? yes , very small wings . the net draws slightly closer ; but the wings pull ahead again. this _

_continues for awhile , but then suddenly the net seems to be gaining on the wings. and then the net....._

swoops down and catches the wings from behind, making it fall to ground. OHHHHH...its a pixie-fairy! Yea,

now the person who caught the fairy is granted a boon. Whatever is wanted!! Well...... ohhh , Alice is holding

the net , yayyyyyyy Alice , you got the fairy. She turns the fairy , and .............EMMETTE!!!!!!!! LOL , oh my

goddess , I laughed till I cried. Yes , my big bear of a brother is wearing the fairy costume !!!!!! Well, Alice

gets her boon , ummm.... well bone!! She straddles Em, and flips the tutu up , exposes a VERY healthy

and excited BOON. She eyes it , licks her lips , then proceeds to well...impales herself on him. They both

moan, and grind up and into each other until they both yell at their release.

~~END FANTASY~~

Well , while I'm watching this , besides about bursting myself open from laughter. I can't help but wonder ,

how does that ' monster ' of my brother ,FIT, into little Alice ??!! Seriously , I mean he's huge and she's ,

well , so very small. But like I said , my...um our Alice is amazing!!

********************************************************************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, weird one . LOL Hope you like . More to come , ummmmm..not so weird though. Just typical, girl/boy ,

boy/boy , and girl/girl. Yep usuall !!!!! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all ! Got another one for you. Also have the next ready to get posted, but won't have time right now

so hopefully later tonite or early tomorrow morning. Enjoy !!

************************************************************************************************************************  
Oh yea, of course don't own any of those marvelous books or characters. :(

************************************************************************************************************************

Horsing around

If Alice could have been , well more , then Jasper was a shock. Of course , Carlisle and Emmette were

well... enjoyable release. But Jasper, I guess you could say was , well dammmmm delicious!!!! Even to

a male vampire that is surrounded by the most gorgeous mate and three other beautiful women and two

men, well.... my response to him is .... YUMMY !!! The moment our eyes met after Em and I returned

home to find them in residence, he had my mouth watering.

We were all acting as tour guides to our new ' family' members. Rosalie and Em had quickly volunteered

to SHOW Alice their favorite hunting spot . So, Carlisle suggested I take Jazz out to mine , which by the

way was in another bording state. Esme and Carlisle decided to stay home and have some , ' rent ' time

alone as Em laughing said. So, like good soldier , I took Jazz to my favorite grazing area. He kept up

with me pretty well, considering no one else in family could. And soon we both were prowling our choice

for nourishment. Jasper being newer to our way of life , wasn't actually enthused with his meal, but he

had skill and grace doing it. Watching him , I became more aware of how well....sexy he was. Crouching

into his position when he was ready to attack, and then leaping with so much grace ... well hmmm... I

guess you would have to see it to appreciate it.

While watching him drain his meal , I became completely spell bound watching him. Then , even quicker

than I'm use to, he was in front me. Giving me a lopsided smile , and brushing his hair from out of his eyes

and off his forehead. " Hey darlin', you have enough already?" Yep, he calls almost everyone his darlin', and

dam if doesn't just hit you in you stomach! Replying back, "Ummm....yea , I only hunted the other day, so

not that thirsty." He was still watching me intently and I continued to look right back at him, not hiding

what I was feeling. And because he was empath , well... it just hit him even more than most. He pulled me

towards him, holding me by my upper arms. My hands automatically went to his waist, he pulled even even

closer. I was surprised when I had to look at him, I hadn't realized how tall he actually was. Then , while

looking at me, his head started to lower. His eyes looked down to my lips then quickly back to my eyes.

My stomach did a flip again, and I leaned into him as his lips met mine. His lips felt soft and unfamiliar, but

some how familiar at same time. Strange even, but yet so right !! When I felt his tonjue against my lips, I

moaned opening for him. Moaning as our tongues dueled each other , he brought me tight against him. I

could feel every indention of his chisseled chest , our thighs and our manhoods straining against the others.

Dam, he felt even better than Carlisle , and so different from Em. We continued to strain against each other,

rocking our pelvis's together for friction that was slowly driving me wild. Some how , he had us out of our

clothes and pulling me even closer than before. Now standing nake locked in each others arms, our bulging

cocks grinding into each other and our lips driving us futher into need.

His hands moving down my chest , grazing my nipples lightly then squeezing them , making me moan slightly.

My hands finally come to life and learning every muscle on his back , shoulders and upper arms., oh goddess,

did he have some muscles. He hands stilll traveling down , learning me too , running them over my hips and

down to my pelvic area. Stopping , but still letting his fingers move slightly to top of my hair. My cock, twitched

waiting to see if he would continue , but he contined to tease it. Grazing sooooo close but then moving away.

I growned , more in frustration , but then his mouth was on mine again. And his fingers , finally, ever so

slowly lowered . Still only using is fingertips , he lightly ran the length of my manhood . I growled , crushing

my lips harder against his , making him smile into our kiss.

Then suddenly , he whipped me around and pushed to ground till I was kneeling on all fours, with him behind

me. Shocked, I never saw it coming , and angry ,growling deep down from my chest. He pushed his erection

into my ass cheeks and rubbed against me, making both of us growl , and moan. " Oh Edward, I think your

going to be my favorite boy-toy darlin'," as he humped at me. Well, dam, he just totally pissed me off with

that!! And my growling turned into more of menancing one than sexual , and I was trying to get to my feet .

But , dam, hes stronger than I realized and before I knew it , my face along with upper half of my body was

in dirt. Jasper , growled , and then laughed ," Now thats even better than before darlin' , easier to fuck you".

Then without warning , he grabbed my hips and thrust deeply into me. " Ohhhh shit", it hurt , but a good

hurt . He continued to drive into me as if he was breaking a wild horse and riding for all he could get. And

dam, I was enjoying it !!!!

I couldn't stay in this position much longer !! My knees where giving out on me , and my orgasm was just

ready to explode. Jasper must of felt my desire peak, because just as I was falling he yelled out at same

time I did. Our moans and growls probably could be heard in whole area, so animalistic in our release. We

layed there for a long time, neither having energy or desire to move. Then he picked himself up and off me ,

lowering his hand to help me. As I stood up , I was spitting dirt and grass from my mouth and nose . He was

trying not to laugh, I looked up at him and smirked, " Next time you can be the bottom!!". We quickly dressed

and returned home. I noticed that night that everyone seemed much more relaxed and quieter than normal.

Well.....hmmm... I guess everyone ENJOYED the day together !!!!!!

I've writing about everything and been having this one continous thought . I just can't get rid of it. Even after

my Bella and I married and I kept my promise to her for a ' normal ' honeymoon, I continued to have my

ummm.....special nights with members of my family. Keeping it from her though , because , well I didn't

want her to leave me!! I scared the hell out of me , to have her find out and to look at us all, especially me ,

as if we were all ,well deviant creatures!! And , well... yep we are , but its been working for us all these decades

and frankly I can't imagine not having any of them in my life. There was still one thing I wouldn't do , to the

other women in my family even after Bella and I gave ourselves to each other . Yep , NO ACTUAL SEX, well

man/woman puzzle fitting sex. LOL , thats how Alice puts it !! After Bella's , renovations , as she called them

our love life was truely amazing , and I was soooo very glad I didn't have to worry about breaking her anymore.

We could be as physical as we wanted without me worrying I would kill her. And , dam, we became physical!

Well, nothing like Em and Rose, but we still had to replace walls occassionally. We just didn't completely level

houses ,LOL !!

Well..... Emmette ... being Emmette, let the ummm proverbial cat out of bag on afternoon. We were in sitting

room watching him and Jazz play new game on X-box. They made a bet , of course , and after winning , Emmette,

yelled, " Pixie ,you and me tonight. Out in the hot tub baby . Oh yea !! " Everyone stilled , and turned to look

at Bella and I . She had started to laugh , thinking he was just being typical , but when she saw the looks on all

our faces .... she stopped."Edward....ummm...whats going on?!" Alice grabbed my hand , and I saw what she

was trying to tell me. Shaking my head, " Yes Edward , she will. Believe me its not first time I saw it, please,

we all want her too." Ok, now as I looked from Alice to my Bella's face ,I saw nothing but worry and confusion

coming from her . Bless Jazz, he spread a feeling was tranquility , relaxing us all. " Well Bella , my love, umm... "

I was stumbling along trying to find words, when Rosalie exhales , and said ," What the hells the big deal??" ,she

turned to face Bella, " Bella , our family is VERY close. And well , for years, decades really , we have all have

been enjoying each others love and ...well bodies."

Bella sitting there , mouth dropped opened , turned her eyes back towards me. " But .. but you were a virgin too." ,

she stammered ."Yes love, in only most important way.I never and still haven't made love to anyone but you."

I could hear everyone in my head at once completely denying my response, but I held up a hand , "You all know

what we mean." Bella continue watching me , then looked around at our other family. They all looked back at her

no one trying to shy away from her look. Then suddenly, Bella stood and started to growl deep from her chest,

" And why wasn't I told about this sooner?", she yelled , " What am I dog-meat?!!" No one moved for several

seconds, then suddenly , relief , laughter and lust filled the room. So, after that night , my Bella ,became a TRUE

Cullen in every imaginable way. And I have enjoyed , extremely , watching her and everyone include her. She

usually allows me to see through her eyes, leaving her shield down. But , recently , I have noticed a umm..

pattern. When she's with certain family member , I can't see anything , from either of them. But , I also know

that neither have been ' together ' seperately in all these years??!!

Even when they might be in same room, I really have never seen a touch , or kiss. I've seen looks , but I can

never clearly see them either. It's very frustrating to me. Yea , I know, thats shocking !!!! And for some reason

the particular Cullen doesn't attempt to draw her away for alone time either. Hmm... and that is truely amazing

considering I'm talking about a truely sexual-being. Maybe I should talk to them both and find out if something

I could help with. I know , its bizarre , but I don't want there to be any strain between two people I love . Hmmm..

I'll have to give some thought to this......

***********************************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you liked?!! More sometime real soon. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all . YAYYYYYY , I got reviews !!!!!! ;) Thanks again , I really appreciate you taking time to do that.

Ok, this might be two chapters , just have to wait and see how windy I become. LOL

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Still own nothing !!!!!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Strange Behavior....Normal ... but ....

So, I've been giving some thought to my dilemma. And I still don't know if I should try to find out what is

going on with them, or leave it be. I mean , on hand , I can't really say as I want to push my Bella into

something that might make her uncomfortable. But , on the other side of that, I don't want the other to

feel as if there is something wrong. I would love to talk with Alice about it. Maybe she could find out if

there's something about the two that are keeping them apart. I know, its crazy that I'm so worried about

the love of my exsistance not wanting to sleep with another. BIZARRE!! You can say it, I have ,more

than I care to remember. Oh well, I guess we can let it go for now. I'll have to wait for someone else to

give me some incite.

Esme had us build a little get-away, her words LOL. It's about 5 miles from the main house, a small

cottage. The women all think it looks like something out of fairy tale! Its made of all river rocks, we had

spent an afternoon emptying out the section of the river that runs through our lands. Its small , but very

quaint. Living room , with book cases everywhere on one side . On the other side of the room , has a

solid wood wall , that has nic-nacs and picture that covers most of middle of wall. But when you hit a

remote , the picture flips around and becomes a big screen t.v. and home entertainment center. Big

soft couches with minimal lighting , keeps the atmosphere soft. There's a small kitchenette , LOL, with

small wine refrigerator. Carlisle has come with idea of us , well , going into the ' plasma ' bottling business.

There is also full bath , which is probably same size as living area. We do love our baths LOL. And then at

opposite end is the bedroom. Esme and the girl's have done fabalous job , with the whole cottage, but the

bedroom is amazing. The bed , well was specially made and we had to set it up and build the room

around it!!!

Yep, Esme wanted this as a get away for us all. If a couple or ummm.... well more... wanted to be alone

they could come here, without worrying about having the whole house listening in. It's been christianed,

well.... literally... Emmette had bought champaign and before we could enter he rapped the roof with the

bottle. Well..... we had to repairs to fix ..... the big bear broke part of the roof and it feel onto the small

porch , completely blocking the front door. LOL , at time wasn't funny .....well .... it was when you seen

Em running away with 4 really pissed off women on his heels. But, by the time the returned , we had

everything fixed and cleared away. Emmette wasn't allowed near the cottage for two weeks!! LOL , he'll

never learn!! So, here I am , most everyone went hunting today. But I had inspiration for new song , and

I wanted to stay and enjoy the solitude. Well... I thought Bella was staying too, but since I haven't seen

her, I guess she went with the others. And since I still can't ' see ' her , well ... she's probably hunting.

I'd decided to get away and maybe hunt down something for myself . I had headed towards the cottage,

there's always alot of game around it. It is defineately one of my favorite spots around , I'm so glad

Esme had chosen this spot. As i get closer , I pick up a scent that I know extremely well.......Bella!!

Hmm... maybe she's been waiting for me! But.... I pick another scent....stronger...male....Emmette!!!

Quietly , even more than usual , I walk towards the window. But no one is in the living area. Continue

to walk around outside of house....when I can see shadows from bedroom. Hmm....peaking in , I can

see Bella and Emmette standing close together. His hand laying on her cheek, and her head angeled

into his hand. Well...... I wonder when this was planned?? It...really, it doesn't matter to me , but ....

hmmm....you think I would have picked this up from someone?!!

_voyeurism- the practice of obtaining sexual gratification by looking at sexual objects / acts , esp_

_secretively. voyeur - is a person who practices these acts._

Now I've known Em for , well... over 80 years give or take a decade or so. And it worries me to see my

precious Bella with him. I know, I know, I've been over-reacting and worrying about to as why they haven't

been together. And now , I'm worrying about him hurting her. Well.... because I KNOW him. He's so

rough and over powering with his sexual needs. And Bella , she's just NOT !! Oh my goddess, well I

guess .. I'll stay here and if things get out of hand.... well I'll be ready !!!!!!!

His big hand , covers the whole side of her face. She looks up at him , tenderly smiles , turns her lips

and kisses it. His dimples appear quickly in his cheeks , making him look younger yet. They step

closer to each other , barely touching , he turns his hand so his fingers trail down her cheeks very

tenderly. I chuckly lightly , well , Em's been taken lessons it looks like . That calms me somewhat,

hoping he just won't swoop down a drag her to him. But, I really shouldn't even be watching let alone

ready to go in a drag her away, thats not how we do things in this family. Shaking myself out of this

train of thought , I return to wants happening inside.... Just in time to see Em removing his shirt and

throwing it to the side,...his massive chest magnificently comes into view ....all those muscles stretching

and rippling with the movement. Bella watching ...slowly lowers her eyes , taking him in . She looks

back at his eyes , smiles... almost seductively at him. "Your turn", he huskily tells her. She , well ...

smirks at him , reaches for the edging of her blouse ....slowly drags it up ....exposing some of her

porcelain white stomach. Ever so slowly , while Emmette continues to watch as if intranced. She

reaches just below her bustline...stopping ...raises her eyebrow at him ..."Well , burly bear, I need

some help again ,it seems to be stuck!!" Ummm.....what?? ..... did she say again???!!!!!

Emmette's smile widens even more , impossibly , but it does. Walks right up to her , hands raising to

side edges , and whips it the rest of the way off , throwing it so it lands on his shirt. "Dam Bells ,

don't tease me so much this time.... I can't wait like we did last time." He crabs her up, smashing

her luscious breasts against his chest and kisses her. Ok, umm... I heard like last time??!! When

did that happen , and why didn't I know about it??? I felt like ramming myself right through the wall

and intrupting them to demand some answers. Well... yep ... what I should do ...but I can't bring

myself to do it. One , Esme would rip something off me and hide it like she does to Em sometimes.

And two , its not how we decided to be all those decades ago. We aren't allowed to interrupt ANY

couple , when they decide to spend ' time ' with another. And dam , it really sucks that I'm the

RESPONSIBLE one at a time like this!!!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Yep , two chapters. Sorry ;) . Hope like it so far . I'm working on next part , hope to have it up later tonite

or early tomorrow morning. Thanks and enjoy!!!!!

******************************************************************************************************************************


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again for the reviews. ;) So , this is more with Bella/Emmette and of course , our voyeur-

vamp , Edward.

**********************************************************************************************************************  
And of course SM owns all . Just taking some of the characters and playing with them ;)

**********************************************************************************************************************

REVELATIONS?!!

They seperate slowly, lips lingering and hands wondering around each others shoulders and back. Emmette's

big hands cover almost the whole of Bella's back. Smiling at each other , they continue their gazing into each

other's eyes. Bella takes another small step back, letting Emmette run his hand down over her bottom. His

hand travels slowly upwards, till there resting on her shoulders. His fingers fingering bra slowly

lowers both down over her shoulders , while his thumbs trace her collar and shoulder bones his

hands move around the back, he releases the hooks , she lowers her arms to allow the silky material to fall

at their feet. Leaving her standing in front of him only in her pants ,her arms down at her sides, and her eyes

watching him through her lashes. " Your even more beautiful Bells", in his deep husky voice.I can see her

give a little shiver , like his voice affected her somehow.

Does she respond to my voice like that?!! I can't seem to grasp anything right now , except the two of

them in front of me. But , I suddenly remember, that every time Bella is away from me ,with someone else

I have some trouble grasping things. But... well....those times I can still ' see ' everything and even though

I can virtually see whats happening now, I have a feeling I'm still not ' SEEING ' everything.

Emmette's big hands still running up and down her arms, over her shoulders , thumbs moving across the tops

of her breasts. She takes a trembling breath as his thumbs get closer and closer to her pointed nipples. Then

he drags his thumbs across them, she moans quietly and tries to press into them ,closer. Her hands seem to

remember that they can move , and they come up to rub over his chest and slowly over his stomach and linger

around waist band of his low riding jeans. Emmette ,groans deep in his chest , he palms her breasts squeezing

and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Leaning down to resume kissing her, one of her arms comes up to lay

over his shoulders,bringing her subtly closer into his hands, both of them moaning louder at the contact. One of

his hands lowers and slides down to her hips and travels around to slowly drag over her bottom, sliding down to

back of upper thigh. Hitching it to his waist , while his hands runs up and down , from knee to cheek. He pulls

her closer to him , bringing her intimately closer to his arousal.

My own reactions are all over the board. I really wish someone was here to help me understand all I'm seeing and

hearing. One minute , I want to run in and rip him from her. Demand to know when and how many times they've

been together. Because , this .... this ' thing ' between them isn't just one-time previous meeting. Then , oh my

goddess , what the hell is wrong with me.... I want to stay in my hiding spot and continue to watch my Bella

and my brother. Some how knowing that this isn't a typical ' meeting ' for release and fun, but well.... dam...

its freakin MATING. And , yet , I know my Bella loves me , hasn't she promised to do so for all eternity?!!!!

Emmette had reached around to her front , sliding around top of her pants , softly stroking as he turns and heads

for the huge bed in middle of the room. She had wrapped both legs around his hips , one of his huge hands

helping to support her ,holding her buttom as he walks. Bella has one hand at nape of his neck , fingers

sliding through his hair the other his holding onto his massive shoulders. Her lips are slowly trailing along his

jaw , and I see her tongue dart out an occassionally lick after her fingers. He moans as her tongue finds

the sensitive skin just below his ear, making his shoulders and back muscles ripple with his moan. He reaches

edge of bed and with breaking contact, raises his knee onto the mattress , then the other , until they are both

kneeling at center of bed. Bringing their lips together , they kiss and seem to strain against their lips. Both

reaching for the others top buttons on their pants. He wraps his hands around tops and starts to lower them

over her hips and buttocks. Gently lowering her back to the bed , all the time continueing to draw her pants

with them. He moves away from her , leaving lay and all the while she watches him with eyes half closed.

He's kneeling down by her feet , carefully and gently , raising one small foot then the other to completely

draw away her pants , throwing them away from the bed. He's acting so tender , I've never seen him this

way. He's usually like a bull , charging and attacking , then over-powering us till he gets what he wants.

Bizarrely , well to me at the time, they land on top of the other discarded clothes! What?! How can I think

about something so fucking ridiculous at this time??!! I think , no thats not right .... I'm having an out body

experience!!! YES, THAT'S IT !!!! Some kind of vampire emotional , out of body experience. Oh my

goddess , ok, I understand now.. Sheeze..... ok, I feel relieved. So , since it's not real, I might as well

enjoy rest of the show , RIGHT??!!

Emmette's hands barely touching her , as he travels up over her ankles , her lower legs , coming to her

knees. I can see his fingers , running behind the sensitive skin on backs of them , just like she likes it. His

hands continue , tracing up her thighs ...up to her hips. Each of them staring at each other the whole time , both

taking very short unneccessary breaths. His hands make a return trip down , slowly and lightly . Then he lowers

himself to lay on the mattress and he lips and tongue are making same travels has his hands and fingers

before. When he reaches back of her knees, I can see her eyes flutter close , and low purr comes from her

lips. What??!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO... she purrs only for me!!!!!!!!

Suddenly , my anger is so great , and about to run through window, when I'm tackled from behind. I struggle

to get away from what or whomever is trying to stop me . When I hear musical voice at my ear whispering , "NO

Edward, leave them be."....I snap around to see..... ROSALIE!!!!!!! What ?! She doesn't know though , so ...I'll

have to explain what is going on...when she shocks me into complete silence and I stop struggling to get free.

"Yes ,Edward, I know who is in and Bella. But you must let them be my brother... they well..

they need this time to themselves." Ok, yea , back to me having my vamp-out of body episode. My sister,

Rosalie ... the well bitchest vamp I know ... is what ok with this??!!!! Only a mate is suppose to be able to make

his/her mate purr!!!!!!! As if she suddenly can read my mind , she shakes her head at me..." Yes , I've heard

them before. I....well I don't know why they can do ...", she can't seem to continue,and as I look

closer , I can see her eyes are shining , as if she could , she would be crying. I pull her to me , holding her

against my chest ,while she buries herself into me, shuddering out short raspy breaths.

She pulled away from me , slightly , looks up at me ... " Edward, I've known about the two of them for awhile

now. They've... been meeting each other secretly. I followed them one day...they never sensed me the whole

time! They seem to have this...this bond between them. I don't really understand it....but all I know is , he

comes home to ME as she comes back to YOU! " I'm stunned...what?? " How long Rose and how did I

not see this??!! Why didn't you come to me with it??!!!!!!!! " I try to pull myself away from her , but she clings

to me ,holding me down harder. "Well....dammit Edward, because I knew if you found out about, well you

would leave us. And frankly.... none of us want you to. And no, no one else knows , not even Alice...so

please block out everything so she doesn't find out." My mind is ...well.... just confussed , I can't seem to

crasp any of this. "Why, she's mine....my life. ".... I stop ,lowering my head so she can't read the anger

and hurt that is building in me. She sighs, " OH EDWARD ! Don't you think I know what your feeling , and

wanting to do right now? I had same thoughts after seeing them together and hearing and witnessing the

tenderness. Oh god , it had hurt me too!!

"Then why didn't you come to me?? Why keep it from me?? We could have done something , stopped them..."

"NONO, we couldn't . Edward , think , really think. If we confronted them, how do we know that .... well that

they wouldn't want to be TOGETHER?!! Yes, its painful and frankly I would love to rip them both apart !!!!", at

this the Rosalie I have known for all these decades shows , sneering and deep growling sounds emitting from

her chest."But," she continues after trying to control herself, "they return to us, each time Edward. And Emmette,

well , nothing has changed with the way he treats me , or loves someways, .... he seems to love me more."

I return my gaze up to her..."Think Edward, have you noticed any difference to the way Bella is with you?? Does

she shy away from you?? Does she do anything differently with you or acts differently to you?? I'm betting she

doesn't . As a matter of fact , I've witnessed no such things. She's still YOUR Bella."

As I continue to look at my sister, I consider her words. But... the pain I'm feeling ...drawing deep breaths...

No,she hasn't been different , or withdrawn. She's still well , everything to me like always. " But, Rose, how ..

did I not ' SEE' them??" Taking deep breath, " Well, frankly...I did confront Emmette. He was shocked ,and

very worried about my reaction" she gave small smirk..."but I had told him, that by some small miracle , I wasn't

ready to rip him apart and burn him". So startled , I gave snort of laughter. Her smile grew at this. Then ,it

became almost sad ," I asked him if he still loved me and wanted me. He pulled me closer and told me that

every day , every second of those days and every decade ,he would cherish me and thank Carlisle for changing

him, so that we could spend eternity together." Her eyes were glassy again, and her smiled returned full force.

Continuing after calming herself some what ," but yet , he has a love for her, as it seems she has for him too."

I can feell a sharp pain in my chest in area where my heart once was. "BUT.." she says " her love for you she

told him , eclipses all things. You are her shining star at twilight." Sighing , lowering my head ....I KNOW THIS!

She has repeately told me even in her human ,watching me.." Edward, they need their time, if we

try to keep them apart.... well... " she stops , watching me " and my dear brother, " her voice changing to the

harder Rosalie I've known and loved ( LOL ) ,"you can't tell me , that you don't have .....shall we say MORE

feelings for a certain SMALL person we know and love?!" Smirking at me as I quickly look back to her eyes,

DAMDAMDAM! " I don't know how I'm going to handle this yet Rose. I'm...sorry." I look towards window , but

quickly look away. "Tell everyone .... well just tell them I went hunting, extended trip....I'll be back when I know.."

Here I faulter...when I know what?! That my wonderful , over-indulgent and warped life style hasn't come back

to bite me in the ass?????!!!!!!!! That the fear I have of loosing my Bella , my eternity....is completely crippling

me with the thought!!

I quickly turn and with the speed of my existence , I run. And continue to run....until I reach my favorite spot.  
Away from THEM...away from everything!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Hmm.....poor Edward?! Maybe , maybe not. Will have to see how wind is plowing I guess. ;)

More soon, actually alittle later than sooner. LOL Hope you enjoyed !!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, sorry , was getting ready for the holiday the last several days. I am very thankful school resumes

tomorrow, LOL . Love my kids, but OMG!!!! , they need to go back to school ;) . Ok, so , I hope you've

been waiting , and wondering , what's going to happen _(I've chewed my nails down to the quick)_ Well,

I really don't know whats going on either, not until my finger's type it !! Itailic's going to show memories.

************************************************************************************************************************  
Of course the wonderful and talented SMeyer owns all we love. But , she lets us have our moments with

them,_ she's is really very unselfish!!! _

************************************************************************************************************************

LOVE LOST ?? OR JUST SCREWED UP??!!!!!

So, I ran..... I know ,I know.... WHAT ELSE IS NEW EDWARD??!!!! I can't really remember how long I

was out of it. Running ...... get away from the pain...run run run.... so I did. I finally stopped at one of

most favored hunting areas, just on the other side of Canada and U.S. border. But , I hadn't come to enjoy

a hunt. No , I came to enjoy my misery! My knowledge that because of what we are, well what I am... I

have turned my Bella into same indulgent, selfish monster!! And ,.... well drove her into my brothers' arms!!!

Arms , that I want to rip off and torch with the rest of him!!

_His hands continued to tease , slowly running over her obvious wet lips...moaning " oh yes Em, please now!!"_

_At her encouragement , he slides one of his big beafy fingers down her slit , while another seems to tickle _

_her swollen clit , making her wither and moan even more......_

Dam... I can't seem to stop remembering. My phone starts to beep AGAIN!! I look at it, not really seeing it

at first. Seeing Alice's smiling face pop-up on the small screen, my eyes become even more unfocused.

Trembling, I squeeze thesmall phone until its a pile of metal and wires , throwing it as far from me as I possibly

can. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" , I yell , "Stay the fuck out of my head!!!". Not for the first time in my existense, I curse

my "GIFT". Not wanting to hear anyone....but its almost impossible. I can hear yelling and crying.....pleading

for me to come home. Deep growls coming out from some where deep inside me...... STOP!!!!.

_She gasps as his fingers continue to move on her , fingers in her moving ,slowly. His tongue follows the path _

_his fingers had just followed , stopping to flick against her oversensitized nub...." ohhhhhh,,,,,mmhhhmmm.", _

_bucking her hips up against his mouth, 'purrrsssss' , "oh yessss"......_

I throw back my head , "BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA" , ......my knees buckling out from under me. I lay in

the grass.....unmoving.....just surrounded by pain, almost if I was being ' turned ' again!!!! Ohhh... my dear goddess,

what have I done to deserve this??!!!! Why,...... growling and moaning , dry sobs seem to burst up through my

chest , making me shake even more. I layed there , for hours , days?? I really can't comprehend anything,

my pain is so great. Family faces and voices are fading .... " thank you for that" , I thought.

_As I had been watching , I had most surreal thought , hmmm.. dam Emmette , I always pictured you as the _

_proverbial ' wham-bam thank you mam '. I had chuckled , well .... for decades ... the way he and Rose where _

_, well.... they were just so SEXUAL with each other....and the climpses I would allow to look at , well ... not _

_very tender. But , as I stood watching him with my Bella...... he was amazingly tender and loving........_

**The next half will be from the family , their thoughts and discoveries.**

**CARLISLE:**

**It's been two weeks!! We haven't heard anything from Edward. Nothing, no phone calls or anything from **

**Alice's visions either. It's as if , well....as if ' doesn't want to exist anymore' I'm terrified... my first son , my  
Edward !!! **

**ESME:**

**Where's my child , my beautiful son?! Please dear God, keep him safe . Please.... let him find his way back **

**to us?! We ' need ' him, love him.... he's so very important to us all. **

**ALICE:**

**Ohhh myyy goddd, EDWARD !!! Answer me dam you?!! Please , Edward, please?! **

**JASPER:**

**Where is he?? Why can't I feel him?!! This painful....mourning is going to kill me. I can't stand to see my Alice **

**and everyone I love fall apart before my very eyes. I can feel them....**

**ROSALIE:**

**Why didn't I stop him?? Why.....oh god , Edward.... come home. We need you here to complete us.... we're not **

**the same. NO ONE !!! GOD DAMMIT , YOU PIG-HEADED , EGOTISTICAL ASS.........**

**EMMETTE:**

**Oh man Edward, we never..... well .... we love you . Please , come home .. we'll work everything out.! I know **

**we can. We all need you here... and dam... she..she's loosing herself . She hasn't been ANYTHING since you **

**left. DAMMIT, come back to us .... HER... we're loosing her dammit !!! **

**BELLA:**

**CARLISLE AGAIN:**

**Edward, I called the Denali's today, its been almost 3 weeks. Jasper and Emm...well your brothers are out scouting **

**for you AGAIN !! Please , call us or open to Alice. Edward..... Bella isn't ... well she's completely shut herself down. **

**Theres...nothing...she doesn't seem to be there anymore Edward...like a completely empty shell. **

**ALICE;**

**Almost a month now. No word from him. I sit and stare out the window , while I take my turn to sit with Bella. My **

**sister and my best friend in my existense. A painful moan escapes my lips, I quickly clamp shut my lips so no more **

**come. Jasper is just outside the door, there for me like he has been for six decades now. I told our family earlier, that**

**FINALLY!! , some very blurry scenes are starting to come to me. I still can't make out the area, but I know its him.....**

**Edward !! I can feel the jagging pain start in my chest as I think his name. Suddenly though, the pain and a quiet calm**

**come over me. "thank you my love." , loud enough for my Jazzy to hear me. Our once harmonious , happy family has **

**been in almost mournful existance. None of us able to knowing or understanding everything that has happened. Carlisle**

**has been studying and trying to find out why or frankly how its possible for Bella and Emmette ( and maybe another two!), **

**to be able to have this intimacy with more than one!! But , we are more concerned about what has happened to her since **

**Edward has left. Not one of us , with all of our centuries , together , have we heard or let alone dealt with this...this...**

**tragedy that has befallen our Bella!! She just well ...sort of literally turn to marble!! Unmoving , completely and utterly **

**still. I can't see a future for her....its very shadowy and dark. Its scarying the hell out of me! And Edward, well his has **

**become the same!!!!!! **_**Her eyes go glassy...**_**YES !!!! Oh thank you thank you. I turn to the beautiful creature laying on the bed, **

**" Bella , we've found him... our Edward... their bringing him home." I kiss her on the forehead and run out the door , grabbing**

**Jaspers hand , and flying down the steps to Carlisle's study. The phone is just ringing as I throw the door open ,yelling **

**for Rose , Esme and Emmette. Carlisle had jerked his head up as the door bounced off the wall, " It's Tanya, they found him!!" , **

**I cried.**

**CARLISLE:**

**"Yes , yes , oh god , thank you Tanya!! Yes , well.... Jasper and Emmette will come immediately. Yes , just carefully move **

**him . Yes, I understand what your saying dear. I don't know... well ... it sounds just like whats happening here. No, theres **

**been no change to her for weeks now. Yes, yes.... we all send our love and thanks to you all. " Jasper , Emmette, you **

**have to go to Denali and bring Edward home. They found him...well its not important, but the FOUND him. His voice breaks, **

**He... Edward ... it sounds as if he is just like Bella. I watch my family, everyone becomes still for a seconds time. Then, **

**Rosalie states, that it doesn't matter, we'll have him home soon. Everyone agrees and hopes maybe this past month can **

**now begin to ....well heal us all ,especially the two whom seem to almost center us all. **

**Rosalie:**

**Within hours , Emmette and Jasper return. We're all waiting at the door , anxious and concerned that maybe sending **

**Emmette with Jazz , well... maybe wasn't exactly the best thing. But..... as Emmette walks through the door, carrying Edward, **

**that thought and all other thoughts disappear. Oh dear lord!! Edward??! I look around , and yet ... no one can seem to say **

**anything at first. Esme is sobbing quietly as she looks at her first son.....her joy .....Alice , sweet tiny Alice...seems to be lost**

**in her cloudy-eyed gaze, looking or better yet almost DEMANDING a vision to help us understand. And Carlisle , our father, **

**our glue...seems to grumble at first as he looks at his first and favorite son. "Take him up stairs Em", I said quietly, "Lay **

**him beside her. Maybe...." , a sob drags it way out..."maybe being together will help?!" Emmette carries him quickly but **

**very tenderly upstairs to third floor. Then laying him down gently beside Bella. **

**JASPER:**

_**Then pain and despair !! Just following from everyone. From the moment we arrived at the Denali's and the moment we walked**_

_**in through the doors at home!! Its enough to cripple me. But....I can't let it.. my family needs me....my Alice needs me.**_

**Watching Emmette , well its like watching someone slowly and throughly torment themselves into a living nightmare even **

**more than he was already living. He hasn't let me carry or even touch Edward since we got to Alaska. Watching him...I can**

**see and 'feel' how much he loves him. And I have seen both ways ,how much he loves Bella. As he laid him beside her...I **

**have a completely bizarre and horrible thought , "THIS MUST BE LIKE SEEING ROMEO AND JULIET'S FINAL CHAPTER" !!**

**CARLISLE:**

**Well, I have completely exhausted everything I have in trying to find out some type of ...CURE. I even have talked to numerous**

**friends that have existed centuries, hoping maybe they knew what I could do. Sitting here at my desk, staring out to nothing, I'm**

**lost and discouraged. With all my knowledge....my freakin' educational background.....NOTHING !! Which , well .... I haven't **

**completely used everything , well rather EVERYONE I know who might have the knowledge to help us!! But , at what cost will **

**I be entering into ,if and when, I do ??!! A knock comes at my door, "Yes?", Alice enters, followed by the rest of our family..well **

**not all . " Carlise?!", she says ," you have to call. You know this right? And... well , it looks like it might actually help!!" she excitedly**

**tells me. "What have you seen Alice?" , I had to find out , becoming slightly hopeful. "Welllll....of course he'll want something **

**from you, " yes yes ,of course I thought "but NOT one of us" Relaxing slightly at this bit of information, " I can't really see what, but**

**anything , except loosing one of us , would be worth it. And , you have used up everything ,EXCEPT , this. You have no **

**choice, Carlisle". Closing my eyes , " Yes dear, I realize that just before you knocked." Looking around at all those dear faces**

**of my wife and children, they all silently nod their heads. Agreeing with Alice and myself. I let out deep breath and reach for **

**the phone . **_**Over-seas Operator , how may I help you? , Can you please connect me to Volterra , Italy please......**_

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm....ok, well I'll have more as soon as I can. Enjoy it? , hate it? or intrigued? let me know ;)


	20. Chapter 20

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

This chapter will be mainly Carlisle's thoughts and course I own none of Twilight.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

FINDINGS!! AND HOPE??

_Aro: My dear friend!! It's been forever since we talked. Oh , I'm so glad to hear from you! So , how is that _

_lovely wife of yours??_

**Carlisle: Yes , Aro, its been awhile since we talked. And Esme is doing wonderful , thank you for**

**asking.**

_Aro: Of course , of course . So , what do I owe this unexpected pleasure of hearing from you my dear friend??_

**Carlisle: Well , Aro old friend. It's ....well very difficult time for us here. Umm...we are having a crisis, **

**an extremely serious crisis. Edward and Bella , well , their almost in a comatose state!! And , I can't **

**find out why , or how to help them. ** voice cracks....

_Aro: Hmm.... well... you will need to tell me everything. So we can come up with the answers. First, how long_

_has this been going on??_

**Carlisle: Well, its been almost 9 weeks..... I've searched , everything I have available to me. Our **

**history and humans. I just can't find anything that appears to be ........**

_Aro: 9 Weeks?!!! And why haven't you called on us before now?? Really Carlisle, I understand with your centuries_

_as a healer you would understand that their might be others that know answers you wouldn't.!! _

**Carlisle: Yes ,yes of course I do. But Aro, its my family, my children.....Oh dear goddess, I'm useless to **

**them. Please , old friend , help me ?! **

_Aro: Of course , of course all we can do will be done. Now , you must explain everything that has happened , up to _

_and including their present condition. Not with holding anything!_

This is the part Carlisle knew was coming and had been dreading ever since he picked up the phone. But of course,

he realized Aro already knew about his family and their....um..activities. Our world was understanding to the fact that

we were sensual beings and being with another was highly exceptal , even when they were mated. But , we tried to

keep this knowledge from our kind. We were content with just us, never needing to find others for satisfaction. We

had everyone and everything in our family. So , to openly admit to others, well.... the whole family felt like it would be

open invitations to others. We of course knew Aro knew about us. You can't keep anything from him when he 'reads'

you, but since no one has ever made any comments about the 'depravaty' of our family...he hasn't let anyone (outside

his brothers) know.

**Carlisle: Yes of course Aro. **After hours on the phone with Aro, and everyone having talked with him also. The call

has ended with Aro promising to contact Carlisle as soon as they could have some ideas or more questions.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

It's been 2 weeks since our conversation with Aro and we haven't heard anything from him. I continue searching , but I

can't find anything!! I feel so useless to them , US.! There has been a subtle change, both Edward and Bella aren't marble

like, they have well...softened to our ' normal ' selves. But , no movements , just laying there in their comatose like state.

Six months , SIX!! We continue to care for them , of course. We take turns sitting with them. Reading Bella's favorite books,

playing Edward's favorite music and his own. And talking to them!! , for hours upon hours. Alice, sweet little Alice , even

continues with Barbie Bella routine,LOL. Yes , we can still laugh, well...because we can all hear Bella's voice and having

complete recall , what her attitude and facial expressions would be. Night time is always longest part of our day. Well...

usually we had each other and our , umm....' family time ' . Now , we sit in their room talking and holding onto each other ,

literally. One or two of us , will crawl into bed with them and hold them too. It's just something we seem to need to do, and

of course , theres this need for us , hoping really, that they some how know we are there holding them.

Esme and I have of course , been holding onto each other even more, if thats possible . Both of us, as well as other 'children'

are at very edge. Wondering , waiting and scarred to well..death. Will we be together for much longer, will we seperate and

no longer want to be with each other? Ohhh....and the terrifying thoughts , of what if we loose them?? Will we want to

continue our existance without them?? Well.... I know my wife will not want to , and this well be my end as well. I can't....

well I can't think of that now. I need to find a cure or .... SOMETHING!! to help my family. Our Denali family is aware of

everything , I have spent literally hours on the phone with each of them. Eleazar has given several leads, but each one

ending with no help. He's been as anxious as I , looking into his books and memories searching. But nothing!

I have even talked with Siobhan and she ,and her family have not come up with anything either. Siobhan has told me she

is 'wishing' for an obvious happy outcome.!! I thank her , and let myself feel some 'hope' come from this knowledge. I have

seen , how her wishes come to pass . So yes, I have some hope now also. Of course , I wish our Romanian friends would

be easier to contact. I can't find them and they won't be found unless they wish it.

ringing of the phone:

**Carlisle: Hello . Yes , yes Aro I was hoping to hear from you soon...... Yes I completely understand .....yes very **

**hard to find anything. But have you?! ......Yes , well slight change....softened , but still comatose like. .....yes **

**like we normally are......Yes yes , very hard on us all......yes the family is here....Ok, let me call them and then **

**I'll put you on speaker so we can hear.**

Calling my family and asking them to come to my office. Everyone enters all looking at me with anxiety and maybe some HOPE!!

I explain Aro wants us all to be here for this conversation. Placing the reciever down after I hit speaker....

**Carlisle: Aro , we are all here. **

_Aro: Hello all my dear friends. _

HELLO ARO!

_Aro: Well my dear Cullen's, we think we might have the answer....._ we all moved to edge of our seats ,staring at the phone ...

_It's VERY rare and frankly it took us ages looking through our books to find it. _He hesitated ....making us all more tense.

_I'm going to come right out and say it...the way you all have ...um chosen to share each other and BITING ,to make your _

_experiences even more, well it seems this is the major cause. It's very rare as I said before. When mated pair make love,_

_they share this with each other and mingles their venom , its not something to worry about. But.....when more than one , mate, _

_decides to share their venom , well this is where Carlisle will be able to explain it better to you all I'm sure. But , the fact that _

_having more than just one others venom in their bodies ,is acting almost like a cancer! _

Gasps and cry's of distress coming from us . I just slumped back into my chair, staring into my dear Esme's face, watching

her go from distress to horror in blink of an eye.

**Carlisle: **clearing my throat....**Well....ummm....Aro ,what can be done? Please tell me there is something we can do??! **

holding onto Esme's hand and watching Rose/Emmette and Alice/Jasper holding onto each other, waiting for ....well a miracle

that can save our beloved pair.

_Aro: First things first , my dear Carlisle. I have to ask you all, if this a frequent action you ummm...do with each other.??_

Looking about at each other, No, Aro, it seems to be really just Edward and Bella that has ummm....been ok with this practice.

_Aro: Yes ,yes , just as I thought with them only being ones 'infected' as it be. Well.....our research as brought about a 'cure' it _

_seems for you Carlisle. But , it is very difficult and long drawn our process...._thank you dear goddess! I thought, and watching my

families reaction , they agree._Now , let me explain it to you all. Don't become acceptable until you hear me out. _Alice lets out a

gasp and starts to 'cry' leaning into Jasper even more. As we all turn to her quickly , she just shakes her head and lets Aro continue

with the explanation. _Well my dear friends, you must all be agreed and prepare yourself . To ' cure ' this, they must be 'cleaned' out, _

_and have only ONE major venom in there system. Meaning, that one of you , will have to bite them for what seems to be certain amount_

_of time,every day. This will bring them out of there existance they are in now. BUT...... now this will bring shock to you all, but Alice. _

_This will also make them as if they are completely REBORN. They will not have the 'newborn' tendancies, but they will NOT have _

_any memories or recognition of anyone......_

OMG!! WHAT!! , from us all ....NONONONO.....THIS CAN'T HAPPEN, NO ARO!! I sat there ,yes totally shocked and almost

immobile. I could hear my Esme groaning and sobbing ,as well as Alice and Rosalie. Emmette and Jasper , growling and trying

to calm the women. I pulled Esme into my arms and just held onto her.

_Aro: Yes yes , truely unfortuneate ,but unless you want to have them stay in this 'state' ......._

Do we?! I for one want my son and daughter returned to me . But... to take everything for them...especially Edward. His existance

for over hundred and some years. Could we do this to him....and what about Bella?....yes her existance has just really started , still a

child compared to the rest of us. But...is it right to take everything from her too?!!

**Carlisle: Well, Aro, thats understandably alot for us to take in. **seemingly going from parent into doctor mode....**But , let me**

**see if I understand this. If one of us, only one , continues to inject our venom into both Edward and Bella , they would**

**awaken. But , not knowing any of us or any of our or their own histories?!! **

_Aro: Yes my dear friend. Exactly. I'm so sorry , but again , at least you have the reasoning and 'cure' if you will now. Dear ,dear _

_Carlisle. We will let you and your family go now to discuss everything. But please, let me know what your decisions shall be._

**Carlisle: Yes , well thank you all my old friends. Yes ,of course, I will let you know everything as soon as we decide. **

**Thank you again dear friend. Peace.**

Ending our phone conversation. I turned to look at my family and they anquished looks.

**Well, my dears , we have some decisions to make. But, let us check on the children and then we need to hunt. **I look

at them all to show them I need for some normalacies so I can gather my thoughts. They all seem to agree with me, or maybe

because its they know how my mind works , and just slowly leave to follow my ideas. Esme stays with me , waiting as she

always has through our years together. Sitting there thinking again, how can I or any of us take those memories from Edward

and Bella?! But really, can we all 'survive' without them??!! Exhaling , hoping it will calm me ,I stand holding my hand out for

love to take a hold of. Drawing her close , we leave my office to find the rest of loved ones.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, I want to tell you all who have been reading, thank you! I am thrilled there are people out there reading my story! ;)

And , well this was final chapter!! Yep, it's true . But.... there will be more to the story.....yes continueing from ending of this one!

"After the darkness", find out what decisions are made and if the Cullen's will continue in their existance!! Sorry,but as writing this chapter,

I finally found out why Edward/Bella have become sick,that I realized there is more I could do with it. I'm kind of excited and hope you all

will continue to follow it. Thanks again for all of interest !!


End file.
